Hermione's secret and Dracos plan
by viper93
Summary: Draco comes up with a plan to split the golden treo up. Will he succeed or will he fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Dramione/ Hermione's secret, Draco's plan.**

Draco watched Hermione from across the great hall while she ate her dinner and talked to her friends. The thing she did before they entered the great hall played on his mind. It was unusual for her to do anything like that.

Flash back

Draco stood out side the hall not wanting to go in and be ambushed by Pansy. The obsessed girl drove him insane. Hermione rushed around the corner with her head down and bumped into Draco.

"Hay watch it Granger." She must have been at the library.

She looked up to his face and flushed red; Draco put it down to anger. "Move Malfoy."

"Manners mud."

"Don't say it Malfoy!" she looked into his eyes, which were filled with anger and something else Draco couldn't put his hand on.

"Why not mudblood?"

Hermione pushed Draco, "I said don't say it!"

Draco grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall closest to them. Her breathing quickened and her expression on her face was panicked. He put his hands on the wall ether side of her head.

"What you gonna do about it…mudblood?"

She looked into his eyes again as he smirked down at her. The thing that happened next surprised him. She moved too fast for him to react in time. He had no idea what was happening before it was too late.

Her hands was at the back of his head and pulled him towards her fast, then her lips were crushing down on his. After realization kick in for Draco her pushed her away.

"What are you doing Granger?" After a few seconds of silence he asked, "Well?"

"I…I just…" She turned and walked into the hall before he could do anything.

End flashback

As he sat there watching her he wounded what was going through her head at the time. 'Maybe she did just want me to shut up' he thought. 'No. That's not Grangers style. It's weird, I should feel appalled the way my farther a tort him but I wasn't. I was just surprised, this was the girl I've bullied for 7 years and made cry for fun. She should hate me not kiss me.'

She looked up and met his gaze, flushed red and looked away. A smirk spread across his face has another thought hit him 'She wants me, well that's understandable who doesn't, but this is mudblood granger. Potters best friend. If I could screw her there is a chance I could brake the group up. Yes. Plan time.'

He stood up and hurried of to the Slytherin common room where he could think of a plan in silence. He sat down in one of the chairs while he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Again tell me what you think truthfuly because i'm not sure if its that good.

* * *

As Draco waited in the old abandoned classroom for Hermione to do her head girl rounds he though through the plan. When she turns up he would just be nice to her. His plan was simple. Be nice to her and draw her in, have sex with her, then say they can't be together because she's still learning to trust him then accidentally on purpose let it slip to Potter and his Weasel. Easy. After that there would hopeful only be two people left in the group and that would be easy to sort out. Draco could ask Pansy to get it on with ether one of the boys. She would do anything for Draco. Then there will be one. Draco smirked to himself for thinking up such a 'brilliant' plan.

When he heard footsteps outside the door he hoped they were Hermione's so he grabbed a glass vase and dropped it on the floor. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her so he just sat on the window sill looking out over the lake while listening to her footstep grow nearer.

When she walked through the door he saw her reflection through the window and fought back a smile.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You should be in your common room."

"Nothing Granger, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you…you'll tell Potter or Wesley and then they tell someone else probably by accident but it will get out and if my farther knew he would…well it won't be pretty."

"I promise not to say anything." Hermione was desperate to hear the secret. She always was.

"Do you swear on your life Granger?"

She nodded furiously.

"I was thinking about you and how horrible I've been over the years to you. Calling you mudblood and thinking I was better then you. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done or said to you. I was also thinking about how you and all your friends saved me from myself. If it weren't for you lot I would have become a death eater and murder lots of people. I'd like to change but you can't tell anybody because my farther would think I'm going against his believes because that is what they are, his believes not mine. Not anymore." Draco looked at her and she looked confused. "Thank you Granger." He gave her his best smile but she looked away.

_'Probably blushing' _Draco thought to himself

She walked slowly over to him and sat on one of the old desks.

"Do you really believed we save you?" She asked him looking at the floor.

_'I have her right where I want her.'_ He thought "Yes. I do Granger."

She stood up and sat next to him. "But it was Harry who killed You-Know-Who so I don't see how I helped. How any of us helped." She looked up at him.

"Of course you help. Potter didn't do any of it on his own. He started out weaker then You-Know-Who but because Potter had friends who would do anything to help him even die for him instead of followers he had the upper hand. Potter was stronger because of you and Wesley. All You-Know-Who had were followers and he had to order them to fight and to protect him."

Hermione looked up at him. "You really think so?"

"No I don't." Hermione's head fell so Draco slid one of his hands under her chin and pulled her face up so they were looking each other in the eye. "I know so Granger."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes but then Hermione remembered herself and stood up.

"I need to get on with my rounds and you need to get to your common room." She walked towards the door.

"Of course." She opened the door. "Oh and Granger I was wondering do you accept my apology. I know it will take a while for you to trust me but we have years and it's a start."

"I accept Malfoy."

They smile at each other for a while then she left.

_'The plan is actually working. I can't believe she fell for it.'_ He thought to himself.

The he left for his common room, thinking about what he will do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Tell me what you think.

* * *

Draco practically skipped down to the great hall the next morning. The game as begun and he was on top of the world. When he entered the hall Hermione was at the Gryffindor table. He kept his eyes on her trying to catch her eyes but she was too interested in what Ginny had to say. When he reached the Slytherin table he sat in-between Pansy and Crab.

"Where were you last night Draco? I missed you." Pansy said grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was doing something Pansy." He shrugged her off and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Best not of been a girl."

"So what if it was? I'm not seeing anyone."

Draco then looked back over to the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione was leaving. He had to think fast. He stood up and ran to the door, where he 'accidentally' bumped into Hermione making her drop everything.

"Sorry Granger." He helped her pick up her books. "I'm in a rush. Not watching where I'm going." He gave her his best smile.

"Its ok." She pushed her hair behind her ears.

He gave her a quick nod and left.

'_If I'm right she would be going to class early and we have potions first so off I go.'_ Draco thought to himself has he ran through the halls.

When he reached the classroom he sat down and pulled out some parchment and his quill to pretended he was doing some homework.

'_I hope I'm right about the mudblood.' _He thought to himself just as Hermione entered the classroom.

When she saw him she stopped at the door for a few seconds so he turned to face her looking as innocent as possible, smiled and went back to his 'homework'. Hermione went and sat down at her desk. Draco could feel her eyes on him. It was starting to get unconvertible but then she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm am revising a potion that will allow me to gain control over someone so that I can use them to do my bidding." Her eyes went wide with shock and he smiled at her. "I'm doing Homework Granger. I have to use all of my free time to catch up. I'm going to the library after potions if you want to keep an eye on me."

She blushed and then fished a few things out of her bag and began to write. They sat in silence, which Draco found difficult because he wanted to upset her. The other students spilling into the classroom interrupted the silence. Pansy sat down next to him looking angry.

"What's up with you? Face ach?"

"Where did you rush off to? To meet a girl."

"Yeh so what?"

"Draco!"

"Yes."

She didn't answer; she just turned and started talking to Stacy. Another Slytherin who thought she was all that until Draco had his way with her then left her and gave her the silent treatment. She still hasn't forgave him and that was last year.

Snape came sprinting into the classroom. His face looked more like a slapped arse then usual.

"Today, by orders of Dumbledore, you will work mixed up. Gryffindor and Slytherin together. You have to choose who to work with" That's why. He doesn't like people telling him how to run his lessons. No one made an attempt to move. "Dumbledore's orders." He repeated.

Draco took his chance, "Granger, would you like to work with me?"

Everyone including Snape looked at him, shocked. Hermione nodded, collected her things and started moving towards the empty seat next to Draco.

'_Voldemort is looking up at me. Thank you my lord.' _Draco thought to himself.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

After everyone got over the shock the Slytherin's followed their prince and started to asked the Gryffindors to work with them. With in minuets everyone was in pairs they had all started to make the complicated pain relief potion. Draco chopped as Hermione gave out orders. As she mixed the potion a confused expression took over her face then she looked into the book. Her expression turned into a pissed off look.

"Malfoy, could you get me the Mandrake. I forgot it."

"Hermione Granger. Forgetting ingredients." They smiled and went to get the mandrake.

When he returned he gave the mandrake to Hermione and she put it in the potion.

"I don't get why they use mandrake. Half the time the potion doesn't work." Draco stated.

"It depends which mandrake you use." Hermione answered.

"There isn't different types of mandrake Granger."

"I don't mean like that I mean it depends how much pain the mandrake feels. The more pain the mandrake feels the less the person taking the potion feels. We got tour this in second year. Remember"

"Yes I remember. Neville fainted…" Draco started to smile.

"And if I'm not mistaken I saw you stick you finger in the mandrakes mouth." They both laughed at the memory.

"The good old days. Every thing was simpler then." Draco pointed out.

"Yes it was." Hermione confirmed. "It's ready. Pass me the vile."

'_This is going to be too easy.'_ Draco thought as he passed the vile to Hermione.

When the lesson was over Draco did as he said and went to the library. He did actually have transfigurations homework to do, so he settled down at one of the tables and started it. Not long after Hermione sat down on the seat opposite him. They smiled briefly at each other then Draco went back to work. He noticed she seemed tense. After 10 minuets of steering at him she said,

"Draco."

"Mmm." Draco looked up. '_Why did she call me Draco.' _He thought to him self.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" She looked nervous.

"Yes. Why?" Draco was mentally shouting '_NO! NO! NO!' _

She let out a cough. "I was just wondering." Her expression turned into guilt.

"What's up Granger?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"Just…"

"I told Harry and Ron what you said and they think you're up to something."

"You promised you'd say nothing." He tried to act has hurt as possible.

"I know. I'm sorry but they got suspicious when we were laughing and they asked so I told them…" She was getting worked up so Draco cut in

"Don't worry Granger. I have done worse to you. What am I supposed to be up to?"

"They don't know. They just know its something."

They carried on with there work but not long after Ron came in and as soon as Ron saw who Hermione was with he pulled a face and spat,

"What are you doing with him?"

"First of all Wesley she's not with me she's sat at the same table and second what's it got to do with you who she sits with?" Draco said.

"I'm her friend."

"Exactly Ron. You're a friend so you have no right to tell me who I sit with." Hermione said.

"Hermione, this is Draco. Stupid ferret who hates people with non magic parents."

"Actually that's no true…" Draco started but Hermione cut him off.

"He wants to change Ron but if people like you wont let he what chance dose he have!"

"Malfoys do not just wake up one morning and think I might be nice today!"

"I didn't just wake up one morning and decide to be nice! I have been planning it for a while, since the war, but I had to impress my farther but I just can't be bothered with that now! I am not my farther!"

"Don't give me that Malfoy!" Ron grabbed Malfoy by the caller. "What are you up to?" Ron shouted.

"Unhand me Weasel." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Here's the Malfoy we know and hate!"

"Get off of him Ron." Hermione was pulling at his arms.

"Listen to her Weasel."

"I wont let go until you tell me."

They glared at each other for a while and Hermione looked scared but angry at the same time. Draco pushed Ron off of him and shouted as loud as he could.

"You know what I'm going to do Weasel, I'm going to make her trust me that much that she would just drop her knickers for me." Ron's face turned red. "And I'm going to keep on taking advantage of her until I'm sick of it. Getting you and potter wound up is just a plus for me."

The next thing Draco knew Ron's fist was in his face. Hitting him in the jaw. Draco lost his footing because he wasn't expecting it, and fell hitting his head on the corner of the table. When he was on the floor he could hear Hermione shouting at Ron then his head was on something soft and warm. Hermione's knee. She stroked heir away from his face. The last thing he thought before Darkness took over him was, _'I haven't even done anything and they are already falling out over me.' _


	4. Chapter 4

Review plz

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The room looked blurry so he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He did this a few times then he sat up and looked around. He was in the hospital wing. Sat next to his bed was Hermione with her arms folded over her chest, gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

"What's up Granger?" he asked her

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up."

"Yeh I was kind of hoping you would other wise I wouldn't of asked."

"Your plan is to get me to trust you so that I drop my knickers for you."

'_Oh shit.' _He thought to himself "What are you going on about Granger?"

"That's what you told Ron in the library."

"Really. I said that." Hermione nodded. "I didn't mean it. I suppose I was trying to wind him up. Old habits die-hard. Listen Granger, I didn't mean it and I sorry for ever saying it. Forgive me."

She glared at him for a while then smiled nodding.

"Good cause I really want to try to change and you, Potter and Wesley are the first step. Anyway I best get back to the common room."

Draco stood up but went dizzy and nearly fell but Hermione grabbed hold of him and sat him back on the hospital bed.

"Maybe you should stay here."

"Nonsense Granger, I'm fine."

"Does your head hurt?" Hermione asked him.

"No, why?"

"I just wondered because you have a gash bigger than Mount Everest on it."

Draco's hand shot up to his head and there he felt a long bump, which stung a little when he touched it. "How did that happen?"

"You hit your head on the table on the way down."

They sat in silence for awhile until Draco decided to stand up slowly and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Hermione jogged up to the side of him.

"Bed."

"I'm coming with you."

Draco looked at her frowning but she looked oblivious to what she had just said so Draco helped a bit. "Granger, I think it's a bit too early in the relationship for you to come to bed with me."

Hermione frowned a bit then realization hit her like a slap in the face and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Draco smiled and carried on walking. Not long after Hermione ran up to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I ment I will take you back to your common room so you don't die, alone in the corridor."

"Sure you did Granger." They walked in silence for a little while then something hit Draco. "What's mount Everest?"

Hermione let out a giggle. "It's a muggle mountain. I think it's the biggest one in the world."

As they walked Hermione told Draco about her life in the muggle

world and what her parents were like.

"What happened when you got the Hogwarts letter?"

"Well, with that letter I found out what I was and why strange things happened around me so we were relived. I relived that I belonged somewhere and they were relived because there wasn't a ghost haunting me."

"What?"

"Well if the Muggles can't find a reasonable explanation they start to look at supernatural answers or God or something."

"But they didn't mind what you were?"

"No. They were happy because I was happy and I wanted it."

"But you're the kid, what you want shouldn't matter." Draco frowned.

"Just because your farther forces you to do things and believe things you don't want to doesn't make it right Draco."

"My farther doesn't force me to do anything."

"Your left arm says different."

Draco stopped and turned to face Hermione. "My farther only made me become a death eater early because Voldemort made him make me."

He turned around and stormed off or he would have if he didn't go dizzy and fall. Hermione rushed over to him and helped him up. He lent against the wall of the dungeon for a while.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Granger. Are you and Wesley dating? The reason I ask is because he seem very protective."

"No. We were, during the war, but the spark died so to speak. W

e are just friends."

"I don't think he's over you."

"Yes he is and even if he wasn't nothing could happen because I don't feel the same way about him. I like someone else and he protective because he's a friend and he doesn't trust you."

They set off walking again. "Do you trust me Granger?"

"I'm trying to."

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. "So, who's this guy you like."

"I would prefer not to say."

When they reached the Slytherin portrait Draco looked at Hermione with a pleading look.

"You know Granger, I've missed the whole day so I was wondering if I could borrow your notes."

"Sure. Meet me in the library after breakfast."

"Cool. See you later."

They smiled at each other then Hermione left.

When Draco went into his common room Blasé was sat in a chair next to the fire. Draco joined him.

"Hay Blasé."

"Draco what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the mudblood girl. First you asked he

r to work with you in potions where you were laughing and joking around then you get punched by the weasel for hanging around with her. We're worried about you mate. Did you get a knock on the head?"

Draco pointed to his cut on his forehead. "I mean before that."

"No." Draco smiled. "I have come up with a plan to split the golden trio up."

"Why? The war is over, they won so there's no point."

"Blasé my old friend, of course there's point. My own amusement and pleasure and have course all the other Slytherin's amusement."

Blasé smiled at Draco as he told him the plan. Draco told him t

o keep it quiet so no one would wreck the plan then they went to bed.

* * *

OK so i was thinking you have this from Draco's point of view but not Hermione's so I wondered if I should write this again but from her point of view and I will keep this version and continue with this one as well. So I'll have two story's which are the same but from different points of view. Do you get me. If not just say 'what the hell.' if you do get me tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Tell me what you think plz.

* * *

Draco woke up because something hot wash running down his cheek. He sat up in bed and whipped it off. When he looked he realized it was blood from the cut on his forehead. He grabbed a little mirror he kept on his bedside table and looked at the cut. Some blood dripped off of his cheek onto his chest.

"Great." He whispered.

He got up and went to the boys bathroom to get a shower. He turned his face up to the hot water and let it carry the blood away. When he'd finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the boys dorm and sat on his bed. A smile crept across his face as he thought about what he had arranged with Hermione,

'_Well at least I have my Saturday morning planed.' _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt the warm sensation running down his cheek again so he grabbed a hanky from his draw and held it on his cut.

"Why don't you just heal it?" he heard someone say.

He turned to see Blasé looking at him from his bed. "Because Blasé, I want the weasel to see what he as done plus it looks bad so Granger will give him a mouthful."

"You sure about that."

"Yes. Kind of."

Blasé laughed then his eyes landed on something on Draco's bed. "What's that?"

Draco looked at a big circle of dried blood on his pillow. "Blood." Draco grabbed his wand and cleaned his pillow best he could.

Someone's alarm went off indicating it was time to get up and ready for breakfast. Draco pulled on pair of boxers under his towel then dropped the towel on the floor and got dressed. His cut had finally stopped bleeding a while ago. He had to sit in the common room waiting for Crabbe because apparently he had something to ask Draco.

When Crabbe finally came into the common room Draco stood and walked out with Crabbe close behind. Crabbe looked worried about something and Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"You wanted to tell me something Crabbe."

"Err yeh. Do you know what day it is in three days?"

"Tuesday." Draco let out a little laugh.

"Yeh but what day?"

"Yeh I know. It's the year anniversary of James's death."

Draco looked down at the floor as he remembered James death. James and Draco were best friends. They were going to go to the order to try and get help for the death eaters and the Slytherin's but voldermort found out. As punishment he tortured and killed James but speared Draco. The reason he speared Draco was because the Malfoy family had been loyal to him for years but Draco didn't go unpunished. He had to watch has Voldemort did this. Can you imagine what it is like not only to lose a friend but also watch it happen.

Crabbe snapped Draco from his thoughts. "So Draco. The others and me were thinking of doing something for him and then his parents are going to do something during the holidays. They know it's hard for you but they want you to be there and we want you to be there on Tuesday but its not really that important."

"Ok. I'll think about it. That's all I can promise."

Crabbe gave Draco a nod.

When they reached the hall Draco sat down at the Slytherin table in-between Pansy and Blasé. He scanned over the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was there yet but she wasn't. After he had finished piling his plate full of food he let his mind wonder.

'_I really should go. He was my best friend but it will hurt so much. Waite what am I thinking. I'm a Malfoy; I don't feel anything. Yeh right. If we were like voldermort then maybe, the fucking twat. I'll go. I think.' _

Hermione caught Draco's eye. She was looking at him with wondering eyes then she gave him a small smile but Draco didn't feel like smiling just yet so he kept his face straight. She said something to the pet weasel and he looked at Draco. Ron was giving Draco the evils. Draco couldn't be bothered with him so he stood up and left for the library.

Draco sat at the back of the library and looked out of the window that looked out over the lake. Not long after a soft voice interrupted him.

"I thought Malfoys were supposed to hide their feelings."

For some reason when Draco heard this voice he smiled. It was so nice to him and it made him happy for reasons unknown. Her turned to face the frizzy haired girl.

"We do in public and any way its not like you know what I'm feeling."

"I would if you told me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh please. In the great hall you were in your own world."

"I'm tired. I day dream when I'm tired."

She looked at him as though she knew he was lying but she didn't say anything. She sat down and chanted a spell and all of her books appeared. Draco said the same incantation and all of his work appeared.

Draco grabbed the first book off of her pile. 'Muggle studies', great. He turned to yesterdays lesson and started copying her notes.

"Malfoy do you know what a TV. is?"

"Yes. It's a muggle contraption called television. I can't believe you don't know that Granger." He said without looking up from his book and with a mocking tone in his voice.

"I do know what one is. It's the homework. To know what one is and its function. How do you know?"

"Because I'm good." He looked up her from under his lashes and he could have sworn she blushed and this made him smirk. "Plus I've seen them. During the holidays when we were at war I was sent on missions. Nothing bad, just to collect things, its quite boring."

"You've watched it the." Hermione stated.

"Yes and why do so many muggles worship it?"

"Because they don't have a life outside of the house."

Draco went back to copying and Hermione pulled out the big book. Draco took a sneaky peek and thought to himself,

'I've read that. It's a good book. Waite a minuet does me and Granger have the same taste in books. No. That's impossible. We can't have something in common."

He broke his train of thought and went back to work.

Half an hour later and Draco was half way through his second to last book when Harry and Ron came in. Harry gave Draco a polite nod but Ron just glared.

"Mione we're going to hogsmeade are you coming?"

"Err… sorry I can't just now but I'll come later. You'll be in the three broomsticks right?"

"More likely but if we're not you know where to find us."

She nodded and they all smiled at each other but the a second later Ron went back to giving Draco one of his strange looks then they left.

"You could have gone you know? I would have given you your books back later." Draco pointed out to her.

"I know but this book is interesting."

Another half an hour later Draco had finished and they left the library. When she was half way down the steps Draco had an idea.

"Granger." He ran after her. "You going to Hogsmeade right now." She nodded. "I was just wondering if maybe I would be able to walk with you. There's this book I want to get. You don't have to stay with me once we get there but …"

"Yes Draco. I would like that." She interrupted him.

They smiled and set off walking. Draco was thinking,

'_Yes, yes, yes. I get to spend more time with her. Waite, I mean I get to work on my plan a little more. Right? Yeh that's what I mean' _


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me what you think and I think I spelt something wrong so be warned. I did spell check but just in case.

* * *

When Draco and Hermione reached Hogsmeade Hermione spotted Ron's red hair near the Quidditch shop so they went their separate ways. Draco actually needed to buy a book so he went to the bookshop. When Draco bought the book he went to the shrieking shack. He walked and read at the same time.

A quarter of the way through the book he tripped over something but managed to get his balance before he fell flat on his face. He turned to see Hermione sat on a rock looking up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"What's up with you?"

"I had a fight with Ron about turning up with you." Her smile faded and she looked down at the ground.

At that moment Draco felt something he hadn't felt since James. Guilt. This was different. That was because James was a friend and Draco had convinced him to go to the order so it was his fault but this was the mudblood. His heart felt as if it was been pulled from all sides. It was her face. She looked so sad.

"Come on Hermione. I'll buy you a butter beer and you can tell me about it." _'Why did I ask her that'?_

"Do you mind if you get me a butter beer but we don't talk about it?"

"Not at all." Draco smiled at her.

In the three broomsticks Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a while. They were both thinking. Draco about Tuesday and weather he should go and Hermione about what was up with Draco. Hermione gave up trying to find out.

"Draco."

He looked at her and started to smirk, "Did you just call me Draco?"

"You called me Hermione earlier."

"Did I?"

"Yes anyway what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. You have been in your own world all day."

"Ok. Three days from now is Tuesday."

She looked at him as if he was stating the obvious.

"I was a wear of that."

"Yes but that Tuesday holds a sad reminder for me."

"What?"

"Lets just say, your side wasn't the only victims of war Hermione."

"What does that mean?"

Draco just smiled and took a large drink of butter beer.

Hermione did the same. After a while she started to frown and Draco could see more questions coming.

"Draco, what was your life like growing up?"

He wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"Well I told you about my life, it was happy, but what about yours? I really want to know."

"So you can use it against me if I piss you off."

"No because I'm curious. What was the life of a death eater like?"

"Do you actually think before you talk?"

"Yes but I'm just curious."

Draco took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. He looked into her eyes deciding weather or not to tell her.

'_What's the worst that can happen?' _He thought to himself. "Ok. From what I can remember it was happy until I turned six. My mum and dad were relaxed and they used to play with me. Then…" He rolled up his left sleeve to revel the dark mark. "Dad's tattoo started to move. The dark lord had returned but he must have been weak. That was the day when Muggle borns became Mudbloods and playtime became training for me. Dad turned cold and told me never to show people what I'm feeling. Voldemort kept calling to them and they went to find him but they couldn't. That's basically what happened to me."

"How could he have called to the death eaters?"

"He was still alive and using that teacher wasn't he? Then all that stuff in first and second year happened and before they knew it they were preparing for him to come back to full power and preparing for the war that was to come. They didn't want it. No body but Voldemort wanted it, but he was threatening the lives of family so they did it. Wait I lied. One other person did want it. Bellatrix."

"Sorry."

"Yes because it was all your fault." Draco said sarcastically.

Draco smiled and looked out side. It was dusk. He looked back at Hermione and nodded towards the window indicating she should look out side.

"I think we should go Draco."

"Just a bit."

They set off back to the castle. When they reached the castle they said Bye to each other then went there separate ways. Draco didn't know way but after spending the day with Hermione he felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

plz review. tell me what you think.

* * *

Draco woke up with blood running down his face again and he couldn't be bothered so he grabbed his wand and healed it. He then wiped all the blood away. Draco lay back down on his bed and thought back to the day before.

'_Why had I told her about my life? Idiot, idiot, idiot. _

After mentally slapping himself he decided to go for a walk. He went to the lake and sat under one of the trees. His mind wondered to Hermione. He thought about how warm her eyes were, how her smile seemed to brighten up his day and how all she had to do was ask him to tell her something and there he was telling her it.

'She seemed so sad yesterday though because of Potter and his weasel. Idiots. Wait why am I bothered. My plan is working but she looked so sad and it was down to me. Yes but I'm not bothered, but…'

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" He shouted out loud.

"Thinking about who?"

He looked up to face Hermione Granger. She was wearing her winter clothes. Her scarf pulled tightly around her neck and her coat buttoned right up to the top. She was smiling down at him. It was an actual smile as well.

"Just this girl."

"Which girl?" She sat next to him.

"You don't know her."

"Describe her to me."

'_For Merlin's sake.' _"Err… brown eyes, perfect cheek bones and crazy, bushy hair."

She gave him a look. _'Shit she knows.' _

"Her hair is jet black." He sad quickly.

Hermione looked back out over the lake. She had a sad look on her face and Draco couldn't help but ask,

"Are you ok Hermione?"

She turned and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. It's just…I tried to talk to Harry and Ron last night but they just brushed me aside."

"Sorry. It's all my fault."

"No it isn't."

'_How wrong can she be' _he thought to himself.

They both looked out over the lake. _'It must be about seven now. Wait is her hand touching mine. Why do I have butterflies and why am I getting excited? Pull yourself together man. She's a mudblood.' _Hermione saying his name snapped him from his thoughts.

"Mmm." He answered her.

"The mudblood, pureblood thing. It was your farther who taught you that right."

"Yeh."

"But yesterday you said he didn't teach you it until you were six so does he belief it or not."

"Kind of. He beliefs we're higher then mudbloods because we're pure bloods but that's about it. If I were to go out with or even marry one he wouldn't mind, well it might bother him but he will let it be without saying anything."

"So he cares but not as much as he lets on?"

"That's about it. Yeh."

They sat there a little while longer but Draco decided he wanted breakfast so he stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it frowning. As they walked Draco began to wonder something.

"You have other friends right?"

"Yes of course." She said a little too fast

"I've never seen you with anyone else but Potter and his weasel." Draco let out a cough. "Wesley."

"First of all I spend most of my time in the library, second there is Ginny, I will hang with her sometimes and third, did you just call Ron Harry's weasel."

"Yes. I'm afraid that is one of the things that won't change about me."

They were outside the great hall now and Hermione had grabbed Draco before he could go in.

"Why do you dislike them so much? Your farther."

"Not everything is about my farther Hermione."

"They're blood traitors?"

"No."

"They're poor and your rich?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Draco lent down so his mouth was level with Hermione's ear and then he whispered,

"That's a secret you will have to work out for yourself." He felt her shiver.

He walked into the great hall and sat down between Blasé and Pansy. He looked over to Hermione who was walking to her table in a daze. He smiled and looked down at his plate.

'_I like the effect I have on her' _He though to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast Draco went to the library to catch up on some homework. In the library he collected the books he needed and sat down near the back where hardly any people go. He made his equipment appear and set off to work.

A while later someone pattered him on the back. He turned to see a smiling Hermione with a huge book held close to her chesty. She practically jumped into the seat next to him and he gave her a quick smile before he went back to his work and she went on to read.

When Draco finished, an hour or so later, he let out a big breath and stretched his body out.

"So what are you up to today?" He asked Hermione.

"Reading then I don't know. What are you up to?"

"Hanging around with Blasé. Why aren't you with Ginny?"

"She's on Harry's side. I mean being his girlfriend and all…"

"Hermione. They have no reason to trust me. I don't even know why you do." She just gave him a small smile. "You can hang with us if you like but be warned, Blasé likes to tease first years."

"I'll take you up on that offer if you don't mind."

"Come on then."

They both stood and Hermione put her book back and they both set off to find blasé.

Blasé was outside hanging a first year Ravenclaw over the lake. When Hermione saw him her eyes went wide. Draco just smiled and wondered over to blasé and whispered in his ear,

"Put him down we have company."

Blasé turned to see Hermione smirking. The smirk wasn't as good has the Malfoy smirk but he did try. Blasé then just dropped the boy into the lake. Blasé laughed, Draco let out a little laugh then consoled his self and Hermione went to help the Ravenclaw out of the water.

The Ravenclaw thank Hermione then ran for the sanctuary of the castle. Both Blasé and Draco laughed at this. Hermione magically dried herself then turned to Blasé with and angry expression on her face.

"Why would you do that and why are you laughing Draco? It's not funny."

Blasé's smile disappeared has he looked at Hermione.

"First of all you filthy mudblood, he is a Slytherin, he laughs at things like that and nothing you or anyone else will change that. Second that stupid Ravenclaw said something about my family and no one says anything about my family!"

"It's nothing you haven't heard before."

"Hermione leave it! Thinks have changed since the war." Draco shouted over to her.

"Like what?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"What is she doing here Draco?" Blasé asked.

"She's hanging around with us today if she still wants to."

"Why?"

"She's been abandoned by Potter and his Weasel."

"Don't…" Hermione started.

"So she's stepped onto the dark side?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Blasé looked Hermione over for a while then he looked back at Draco.

"She has the wrong uniform on."

"She doesn't have to change into a Slytherin uniform Blasé. So don't even suggest it."

"How about it mudblood. You be a Slytherin for a day, with uniform and all and I'll stop calling you mudblood maybe for good and you can hang around with us for the day."

Hermione and blasé looked into each other's eyes for a while. Glaring. Then Hermione looked at a smiling Draco leaning against the tree and she took a deep breath.

"Fine."

With that Draco's face showed nothing but shock and blasé smiled.

"Draco. I you please."

Draco nodded then walked up to Hermione and pulled out his wand. He said an incantation and Hermione's Gryffindor tie changed to a Slytherin one. Instead of the red and gold she was used to it was green and silver. Her top button undid its self and her shirt became un-tucked. Her skirt even shortened by and inch or two.

"There now you are a true Slytherin." Draco smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back.

"There are some ground rules. First don't try to stop me from bullying people or Draco from laughing. In-fact why don't you laugh along too. It might lighten you up a bit. Second if you don't like something we do keep you moth shut because we ant bothered what you think and you can always leave and I am sure there will be more ground rules later." Blasé smiled then turned to Draco. "Are you coming Tuesday?"

"More likely." All three started walking.

"Going where?" Hermione asked

"Nothing for you to worry about." Draco smiled at her after he said this.

Hermione desperately wanted to know what they were talking about.

When they reached the courtyard Draco spotted Ron and Harry so he sat down on one of the benches. When they saw then and what Hermione was wearing they both stormed over.

"Hermione what are you wearing?"

"Bugger off weasel bee."

"I wasn't talking to you. Hermione?"

"Are you really that unobservant Ron? It's a Slytherin tie."

"I know what it is but why are you wearing it?"

"Well you and Potter didn't want me in your group so I joined there's." Harry and Ron's faces went shocked when she called Harry by his last name.

"I think she wants you to piss off now weasel bee." Draco said.

"I'd shut up if I were you Draco other wise you will be back in the hospital wing."

"You heard what he said weasel! Go away!" Hermione's eyes went wide with shock at her own words and Harry and Ron walked away. "I'm sorry!" she shouted after them.

"Ground rule number three. Never say you're sorry." Blasé said. "That tie is doing wonders for you Granger."

Draco watched Hermione as she sat back down. She looked so sad. The guilt pulling on his heartstrings was back. He felt as if he was choking but he pushed it away.

"I'm going to brake ground rule number three. Sorry Hermione. It is all my fault. Maybe you should go back to them and go back to hating me." Draco actually men it. He wasn't playing anymore. He has to admit that this stopped been about the plan when she walked him back from the hospital wing. He found her and her muggle life so interesting but why?

"It's not your fault. It isn't. This," She pointed to the tie "I said yes to it. I could have said no."

"I'm not just talking about that…"

"None of it's your fault Draco."

The rest of the day went by rather quick. Blasé teased some first years and Hermione carried on feeling sad. Draco hated feeling like this. He whished he didn't even start this. Just left everything how it was.

At nine Blasé went to the Slytherin common room but Draco and Hermione stood just outside the dungeons.

"Draco, will you meet me at the room of requirements. Tonight at twelve." She asked him.

"Yeh but why?"

"I need to talk to you."

With that she was gone. Draco wondered around the dungeons waiting for twelve o'clock to come.

* * *

what does Hermione have planed. Is it what you think or not. fined out in the next chapter

plz review.


	9. Chapter 9

Tell me what you think.

* * *

When twelve finally came Draco made his way slowly to the room of requirement. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about. When he reached the room he took a deep breath before going in then let it out stepping through the door. The first thing he saw was a king sized bed with Hermione laid in the middle smiling at him with a devil smile.

She was wearing her pjs. A tight fitting top with no sleeves and short shorts. Draco was still standing at the door looking at her.

'_O god. She is so sexy." _He thought to himself.

He walked slowly over to the edge of the bed.

"You ok Hermione. You said you needed to talk." His mouth was dry.

"All the better for seeing you. I thought you weren't going to show."

She got onto her hands and knees and started crawling towards him and he backed away. She stood up slowly in front of him then walked towards him. The smile was still there.

'_What is she doing. This is not Hermione.' _

When she reached him she slid her arms up his chest and around his neck. Slowly she closed her eyes and reached up to kiss him. Pure pleasure took over him and his eyes closed too. She took off his coat then moved to tackle his buttons on his shirt. This seemed to snap Draco out of his trance and he pushed her away a bit.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"What do you think?" She leaned in but he pushed her back again.

"You'll regret it."

"No I wont. Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this. You inside me. That has been my dream since year six. When you started showing everyone you were human."

"I promise you, you will regret it."

"No I wont."

She began kissing him again. He wanted this as much as she seemed to do. He had no idea why.

* * *

Her hand tackled the buttons again and then she slid the shirt off. When she saw his body her breath caught. Then she kissed his chest.

'_He's letting me take control.' _She thought to herself.

She slid her hands down his back then around the waistband of his trousers to his button and zipper. When she had unfastened them she slid them off along with his boxers. She stood up and just scraped her hands over his penis, which was growing stiffer by the minuet.

"Shoes." She whispered and He kicked them off.

She thought of a door that led down to lake and when it appeared she started pushing him backwards until he hit the door. She moved from kissing his lips to kissing his neck then she sneakily looked out the door to make sure it led straight down to the lake and to make sure there was nothing that could course serous injury.

'_This feels so good. I think I've been waiting a little longer then I said for this but…' _

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered. "I knew what you were up to all along."

He looked at her with a confused expression. She quickly opened the door and pushed his naked body out into the lake. He looked up at her smiling.

"And by the way. I'm keeping you cloths has a reminder. You were wonderful." Then she walked out.

* * *

Draco sat in the water smiling up at the empty doorway. Despite his smile he felt hurt and his heart ached a little.

'_That means I am…no…I can't be…can I.' _

He stood up and went back into the room and thought how good an actress she was. He pulled a small blanket around himself which the room provided for him the went back to the Slytherin common room.

In there he was met by Blasé, Who looked shocked as he entered.

"When Draco Malfoy turns up naked and wet on of two things have happened. He has had one hell of a night or he has had some trouble. Which one."

"The second one. The mudblood set me up." _'It feels weird saying that…mudblood. Makes me feel sick almost.' _Draco thought to himself.

"Sit and explain."

Draco did as he was told and by the end of the story Blasé was laughing his head off and Draco couldn't help but join in. Inside his heart was still hearting. After Draco had, had enough of blasé teasing him he went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

Ha Draco. Ha.

Review plz :) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Plz review. :)

* * *

Draco wake up with a smile on his face. He didn't know why. She had embarrass him and got one over on him yet he was smiling about it. Maybe it's because he had been foolish enough to believe she would believe him. He still couldn't get rid of the heart feeling he had.

Draco got up, dressed and went down stairs. In the common room he was met by Blasé, Crabbe, Pansy and a few others. Draco smiled at them.

"We just want to make sure we see the show." Blasé said.

"There's not going to be a show."

"You're not going to say anything to her." Pansy said and I shook my head. "Why on earth not? She made a fool of you."

"Pansy the war is over and I do not intend on starting another. I started the lies and she finished it. End of."

"But…"

"But nothing pansy."

"We're still going to laugh at you along with the rest of the school." Crabbe pointed out.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

They smiled at each other and set off to the great hall.

When they reached the great hall they were met by the smiling faces of Hermione, Harry and Ron. Everyone including Draco couldn't help but smile about what was in store for him. They walked up to them.

"Oh Malfoy I see you have brought your goons to fight for you."

"Actually they are here to hold my hand while I face the music Herm…Grang…Mudblood." He stumbled.

She smiled. _'That smile' _Draco thought to himself.

"Are you finally admitting defeat?"

"For now but I'm sure I'll form another plan. For my amusement." She just smiled.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to walk away but Blasé shouted out.

"Mudblood, how did you know?"

She turned back. "I wasn't at first but something wasn't right. I knew that getting him angry would more like make him tell and it did thanks to Ron. After that things he said. Like the thing about Death eater also been a victim of war and things."

All the Slytherin's smiles faded. Hermione saw this and her smile faded too.

"How can that not be true?" Draco asked.

"It might be to some extent but they can't have suffered as much as us."

Anger started to fill Draco and fast. "Why?" He asked harshly. The rest of the Slytherin's were also getting angry.

There was silence for a few minuets. This coursed Draco to get angrier. He took a step forward.

"Why?" He said louder.

"We lost our families and we got tortured sometimes to death."

"And you think we didn't! We were forced to fight. I don't think you were. "Draco was in Hermione's face now. Crabbe and Goyle held Harry and Ron. "I was going to come for help off of you along with a friend, Voldermort found out. My punishment was to watch as he tortured and killed my friend. Pansy's parents tried to get out for their and hers safety and the one who suffered for there mistake was Pansy. She had 'you are mine' carved into her back!" Fear showed in her eyes. "And before you start thinking your side was all nice and kind listen to what they did. Blasé had nothing to do with the war. Neither did his parents or his wife or his two-year-old daughter but they ended up dead by the hands of your side. The reason they killed the two year old was because they were scared of her growing up and becoming a death eater."

Hermione looked stunted for a moment then she managed to say,

"They wouldn't. We wouldn't."

Draco punched the wall just next to Hermione's head. Just missing her by an inch. Hermione stood frozen. He could just make out Harry and Ron tries to pull away from Goyle and Crabbe from the corner of his eye.

"Well they did!" He screamed.

"Draco come away. Leave it." Blasé said pulling on his arm.

Draco turned and stormed off. His hand throbbed but he didn't go to the hospital wing. Instead he went to the tree near the lake.


	11. Chapter 11

This is from Hermiones point of view. It's very short but enjoy and review.

* * *

Hermione watched after Draco as he left. She was shocked and terrified by Draco's out burst. He had never acted like that before; he had never been that angry before. Crabbe and Goyle released Harry and Ron and they were straight at her side.

"Hermione you…" Harry started

"Blasé, you were a husband and a farther." Blasé nodded. "Your so young." She pointed out.

"One mistake made me the happiest guy alive but it was taken away from me. That's why I joined voldermort in the battle. Revenge."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Whatever Granger."

Tears started to fall down Hermione's face. She had no idea how much they had suffered. All the Slytherin's except Pansy left. Pansy looked at Hermione for awhile then said.

"You have Draco all wrong. You all do. The boy you see from day to day is the shell of Draco. It was the one he was forced to wear by his farther. He only lets us see the true him but I dear say the Draco you have seen over these past couple of days is the true Draco. It's actually quite strange he let you see it." Pansy turned to go but then turned back. "Just so you know; he wouldn't have hit you. The war angers him so much but no matter how angry he gets he never hits anyone. He never has."

She started to turn to go again but Hermione wondered something she shouted her back.

"Draco said something about coming to us and about a friend. What happened?"

"Draco and James were going to go to you guys for help but then voldermort found out. The punishment for James was torture then death but the punishment for Draco was to watch."

"Why didn't Draco get death?" Hermione wondered.

"His family have always been loyal. Voldermort aloud one mistake per family. Draco blames himself for the death of James."

"Why?"

"He feels guilty and thinks it's all his fault."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Pansy. Come on. If she wants to know she should ask Draco."

"Just so you know; I think he should have hit you. Teach you not to bring up the passed." Pansy and Blasé walked away.

Hermione looked after them. She didn't understand. This is the perfect example of how a innocent little prank can hurt so many people. For some strange reason she felt as if she had to find Draco to make sure he was ok. Harry and Ron's hands fell onto her shoulder but she shrugged them off and started running. She remembered he'd hurt his hand so she went to the hospital wing first. No. The library. No. Divination classroom. No. Next she decided to try outside. She ran to the lake and there slumped by the tree was Draco Malfoy. Yes.

She slowed to a walk as she got closer to him. She had no idea what to say. He hadn't noticed her yet. She carried on walking. Trying to find something to say. Suddenly he waked his head against the tree.

"Draco!" Her tone was panicked.

He looked at her for a second then closed his eyes and put his head back against the tree. Hermione sat next to his and whispered,

"I just wanted to say I'm Sorry." He looked at her again.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I wrote this while my mum though i was doing rivition for my GCSEs. I did try but you know how it. it gets so boring. Anyway, plz review. ;)

* * *

Draco sat under the tree thinking about what had just happened. Hermione's terrified eyes.

'She deserved it. She should have kept quiet. She was so scared. Who am I kidding? She didn't deserve it.'

He wanted everything to be clear in his head but it just stayed all mixed up. He waked his head against the tree to see if that would help.

"Draco!" The voice was pure panicked.

He looked up at Hermione then closed his eyes and put his head more gently against the tree.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her. She was sitting on the ground next to him now. He didn't say anything. He was shocked that it was her apologising.

'_I should be apologising to her. I'd terrified her.' _

"I'm sorry for thinking your side asked for the war and for thinking you didn't suffer. I guess I didn't want to see that my side could do wrong too and…"

"Don't matter and I suppose I'm sorry too. I over reacted. It just does my heading when people see us has the only bad guys. I'm not saying we weren't but your side did some shit, phyco stuff to that the paper never printed. It also does my heading when people say we wanted the war when in all honesty we wanted it as much as you, Potter and his weasel put together." He put his head against the tree again. "Oh yeh. Sorry for nearly hitting you."

"I don't think you would have hit me."

"I wouldn't have."

There was silence. Hermione was looking out over the lake. She was trying to build up the courage to ask him something. Draco had closed his eyes again.

'This feels kind of strange. She was concerned about him yet she knew he had tried to set her up. It was weird. She should hate him an dif not hate him then really dis-like him."

"Draco." Hermione disrupted his thoughts.

'She called me Draco. Are we still on first name bases.' "Yeh." He answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did."

"Draco." She laughed and he smiled at the sound.

"You may ask your question…Hermione."

Her smile faded and she took a deep breath. "Pansy said you felt guilty about James. Why?" Her voice shook a bit.

Hermione waited patiently while Draco steered silently over the black lake. He sucked in a deep breath then let it out in a big puff.

"I convinced him to come with me to you guys. He said no but I wouldn't stop. Then I was in the room when voldermort did what he did. I should have stopped it. You're probably wondering how and the truth is I don't know but I should have found away."

"You would have died too."

"So what? If I died he could still be alive today and even if he didn't live I wouldn't have to watch his death or hear his screams over and over while I slept." Tears started to fall down his face.

'I shouldn't be crying in front of her it should bother me but it doesn't. Why?'

Hermione didn't know what to do at first. She had never seen him this way before. She rested a hand on Draco's shoulder and he didn't move or flinch so she knelt up to make what she was about too easier. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Draco rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'She feels so good. This feels good. I can't remember the last time someone hugged me. If I've ever been hugged. It makes me feel safe for some reason. She makes me feel extra safe just been here in her arms. It is the most weirdest thing ever.'

They both heard the bell go for first lesson but Draco didn't want to go. He wanted to stay there in the arms of Hermione. Hermione didn't make a move to leave ether and this seemed odd to Draco.

"You don't have to baby sit me Hermione. You can go to class"

"That's tough. I want to stay here and make sure you're ok. Besides, it's only divination. It's a very pointless lesson."

"I forgot you didn't like it."

"How do you know weather I like it or not?"

"It's the only lesson you allow yourself to get a B instead of an A*."

"You're very observant."

"I only know that because it's the only lesson I'm beating you in."

They both let out little quiet laughs. They were still holding each other. Nether wanted to let goof the other. Suddenly Hermione pulled away and grabbed Draco's right hand, which he tried to pull away from her but failed. As she looked at his bloody, bruised hand her face turned to horror.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"It's not as bad as it looks Hermione."

Draco felt his face start to frown. "It's strange how her name just roles off of my tong without me having to think about it."

"You're still going to the hospital wing. You need that hand to do you work."

She stood and held her hand out to me. Draco took it and she helped me up. They held each others hand for a little while longer then necessary then Draco dropped her hand and they set of walking to the hospital wing.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long. i've been busy with my GCSEs but I finished now so her it is. ENJOY

* * *

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfray gave Draco a potion to heal his hand. He would have to stay in the hospital wing for 2 hours because he had broken a bone. Hermione offered to keep him company. He laid and she sat in silence for a few seconds.

"I just thought. When we get out of here we have double potions with Snape." Draco pointed out.

"Oh no." Hermione put her head in her hands.

"You know you don't have to stay."

"I know."

"You're going to miss your lessons."

"Harry and Ron can take notes." She pointed out.

"Yeh." He began to laugh then looked at Hermione frowning at him so he stopped laughing. "Oh your serous."

"And why wouldn't I be."

"We both know they don't have half a brain cell between them."

Hermione didn't say anything but smiled a little.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence watching Madam Pomfray tend to all her other patients. When she disappeared into her office Draco remembered something.

"Why did you kiss me a few days ago?" He asked Hermione.

"Because I was stressed."

"You were stressed so you kiss your enemy. Makes complete sense." He said sarcastically.

"Well I've liked you for a little while but that day I was stressed with work and then you got so close and by body acted on it's own."

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since before the war. Voldermort told you to kill Dumbledor you couldn't. I started to see the real you. I suppose I have always been attracted to you but that was when I started to like you."

Draco nodded to show he understood. He went off into his own world thinking about what she had just said. Hermione started to look at him frowning but he didn't notice.

"Draco."

"Mmm." He turned and smiled at her.

"Why are you been nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before it was for you plan but I know about that now and I dumped you into the naked. You haven't tried to get me back."

"I deserved it and I can't be bothered. Before the war I had to act cold and try not to care. After the war I tried to act the same but I can't be bothered keeping up appearance. Plus when I was talking to you because of the plan I realised you are one of us and you belong in this world. Your parents don't sound that bad."

"Thank you. There not."

Draco stood up and started to walk towards the door. Hermione ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Potions. My hands almost healed."

"Shouldn't you wait until it is completely healed?"

"No. Its ok."

"But…"

"Mione. It's ok."

When they reached the potions classroom they waited outside until the bell went. First years ran out of the room. Draco smirked to himself as he thought 'They have felt the wrath of snap then'. His eyes fell on a first year Ravenclaw getting bullied by a second year Slytherin. He wondered over to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Like it has anything to do with you. Oh hay Draco."

"Hay. What you doin?"

"She bumped into me so I'm just you know."

"Don't you have class?"

"Yes. I'm going now."

Draco watched her disappear down into the depth of the dungeon. Then he turned to the other girl who was getting bullied.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"I don't know where it is?"

"You've been here awhile now you should know."

"Our teacher keeps changing rooms. Today we're supposed to be in room 46b. I didn't even know the rooms were numbered."

"Only a few are. I'll take you there if you want. It's easier then explaining it." The girl looked at him wearily. "Don't worry." He held out his hand to her but she didn't take it. "Hermione Granger will be coming with us. Won't you Hermione?" He looked over at her and she nodded. "She's in Gryffindor. She'll protect you from the Slytherin in me."

He was still holding his hand out and slowly she took it and Draco smiled down at her. Hermione joined them as they set off walking.

"What's your name?" Draco asked the girl

"Annabelle. People call me Anna or Bell."

"Ok well I'm Draco."

Annabelle's whole body seemed to tense. "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh great. Yes why?"

"Nothing. You're a death eater."

"Was and I only became one because my farther made me. I didn't support anything that vol…you know who did."

"You seem ok." She turned to Hermione. "And your Hermione Granger. One of the golden trio."

"Yes. Did you just call us the golden trio?"

"Yes."

"You know Bell, I gave them that name." She let out a giggle.

All three of them stopped. "We're here." Draco said.

"Oh. Thanks. Buy."

"Buy."

She went into the classroom and Draco and Hermione set off back to Potions.

As they walked back to potions Hermione kept looking up and Draco and Draco began to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. You're complicated. First you laugh at Blasé hanging a boy upside down then dropping him in the lake then you stopped a Slytherin girl from bullying a Ravenclaw. Have you got split personality?"

"No. The boy said something about Blasé's parents and Blasé is sensitive about his family so he deserved it. The girl today didn't deserve to be bullied and she's ok."

They were outside potions and Draco walked in before Hermione could say anything else.

"Sorry we're late professor I was in the hospital wing and Hermione was helping me."

"Whatever. Just start your potion."

They did has they were told. Hermione got her book out and got set up while Draco collected the ingredients. Hermione read out while Draco put the things in the pot. Half way through the lesson Draco began to feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione, why can I feel daggers in my back?"

She looked behind Draco then smiled.

"Don't worry. It's only Ron and Harry."

"What did I do now?"

"You turned up with me and you're working with me without insulting me."

Draco nodded.

Draco turned around to face Harry and Ron smiled and waved at them. They both rolled their eyes and carried on with their potion. Hermione laughed and shook her head. When the lesson was over Hermione and Draco went there separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is. Sorry for it been so short.

* * *

Blasé and Draco just walked around for the rest of the day until it was time for dinner. When they stepped through the great hall doors blasé looked at the Gryffindor table.

"Grangers looking at you. Are you sure she forgave you for nearly knocking her out?"

He looked over at her and she smiled and gave him a little wave. He saw Harry and Ron frown.

"Yeh see." Draco smiled and gave her a quick nod.

They went over to the Slytherin table and Draco sat down. Just has Blasé was about to take the seat next to him Pansy pushed him out of the and sat down.

"You forgave her Draco?" She asked angrily.

"Hi Pansy. Hi Draco. How are you doing Pansy? Well I'm f…"

"Shut up. Did you or did you not forgive the mudblood?"

"It's against the law to say that word and yes I did."

"Why? You best not have said sorry first." She was gritting her teeth.

"Pansy. You know me. I never say sorry first. She did."

"I hope you made her beg."

"No. Why would I?"

"Because she was out of line!"

"So was I."

Pansy sucked in a deep breath. "I'm so angry with her. I want to slap her. Can I slap her?"

"It's not up to me weather you slap her or not."

"Would you mind if I did? Would you fall out with me?"

"Yes. I would prefer if you didn't but no I wouldn't fall out with you because she heart your feelings."

"Ok. Well if you will excuse me. I have to go."

Pansy stood and ran out of the hall. Draco thought nothing of it. Suddenly screams filled the hall. They were coming from the corridor. Draco recognised one of the screams has Pansy so he shot up and followed the screams. When he got there he saw Hermione and Pansy rolling around on the floor biting, punching, kicking and pulling each others hair.

Draco fought through the crowd of people that had collected and Dragged Pansy up off of Hermione. Harry and Ron helped Hermione up. Pansy was still struggling in Draco's arms and so was Hermione in Harry's arms.

"Pansy! Calm down. Pansy!" Pansy looked at Draco with shame plastered on her face.

Hermione seemed to calm down to so Harry let go of her and has soon as she did so she shot forward and swung her arm around to slap Pansy but Draco caught her by the wrist before she could do.

"Don't you dare Hermione." The force of his voice shocked Hermione.

Draco let go of Hermione's arm and turned to Pansy. "Go to the common room."

"But…"

"Go Pansy."

She did has he said and left towards the Slytherin common room. Draco sucked in a deep breath and turned to follow her but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco I…"

"Don't worry. We'll talk later."

He turned and carried on walking to the common room. When he entered Pansy was sat on the chairs and Draco sat next to him.

"You're angry aren't you?"

"No. You could have handled it differently."

"I just wanted to slap her. I didn't know she would fight back."

"This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. She never goes down without a fight."

"Yeh I know. I had my fingers crossed and I washed that she wouldn't fight back."

They laughed a little. "I don't know what girls do to relax but just take a bath or something and relax." He smiled.

She did as he told her.

Has he lain in bed that night he thought about nothing but what tomorrow would bring. It was the day of James memorial. He couldn't sleep for until it was about 2 in the morning then he drifted into a light sleep


	15. Chapter 15

Tuesday went by slowly. Draco spent the day thinking about James and what the night had to offer. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Hermione because the only lesson they had together was the last one and she was sat across the room from him. What Draco didn't know is that she spent the whole lesson watching him and studying his behaviour.

Hermione tried to catch up to him at the end of the lesson but he disappeared to the great hall before she had chance to. When she entered the great hall she saw him at the Slytherin table talking to Blasé and looking sad. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile but he didn't respond so she sat next to Harry and Ron.

Draco watched her as she gave him a smile then sat in-between Harry and Ron. Draco watched as she talked to Ginny, who was across the table from her. He carried on watching her, ignoring everything Blasé was saying. He noticed that every so often she would throw worried glances his way. After half an hour Draco left and sat in the common room until nine o'clock, which was when the memorial would start.

The room of requirements had the names of everyone who died in the war. Not just the Slytherin's and death eaters but also everyone who lost their life in the great battle but because they were mainly there for James he had a big photo and his name was the boldest and biggest.

Draco looked over there names and guilt flooded though out his body. He had something to do with some of these deaths. He turned away and saw a table full of refillable bottles of fire whiskey. He grabbed a bottle and downed as much as he could handle then watched all the other Slytherin's talk to each other.

"Draco." Pansy patted him on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Not bad actually. You?"

"I'm fine. Bit emotional but fine."

Draco watched as Blasé stood on a table and 'Shhhhh' everyone. Draco could tell he was drunk.

"Ok everyone. We are all here to celebrate the life of James, and the other people who died at the request of some people, but mainly James. James was a kind and good friend to all of us especially Draco." He slurred every word.

He began to speak again but Draco wasn't listening.

"I'm going to get some air Pansy."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. It's ok."

He walked out of the room and went to one of the classrooms and sat on the windowsill. He took big drinks of fire whiskey. Not long after he heard the door open but he ignored it.

"Draco are you ok?" Came Hermione's soft voice.

"Yep." He answered.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"With what happened yesterday."

"That was Pansy's fault."

She walked over to and sat next to him. He held out the bottle to her and she took it taking a big drink. She began to cough as it burnt he throat.

"And that's why they call it fire whiskey."

"Are you drunk?" She chocked.

"Yes and it won't be long before you are. If you not used to it you can get tipsy on the first sip." Draco laughed.

He was right. Hermione could fell the effects but she took another drink. Her head felt light.

"Why were you in the room of requirements?" Draco gave her a questioning look. "I'm on patrol or I was."

"James memorial."

"Sorry." She said taking another drink.

"Why? You didn't do anything. That's mine." He said taking the bottle back and having a drink.

After he had finished taking a drink he looked at Hermione. She had her head back against the wall with her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

"What have you done to me?" He asked before he thought about what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you slipped me a potion or cursed me?"

"No. Why?" She was smiling slightly.

"Because I think you are beautiful. Your voice and personality. You and your muggle life is interesting. I like been around you and right now I want to kiss you. It's not normal so ether you have poisoned me with a potion or I have found away to poison myself without knowing I have."

"Oh and it couldn't be that you have fallen for me."

"No. Last week I hated you. This week I've fallen for you. It doesn't work that fast."

"Maybe you have always been attracted to me. Fine line between love and hate."

"So now I love you?"

"You know what I mean."

She began to stroke his cheek and then leaned in and kissed him. He gently grabbed the back of her head and the kiss grew full of potion. Before long there tongs danced together and she was knelt over him and unfasten his shirt. When she had completed that task she kissed down his neck.

Draco's hands wondered up her back and unfastened her bra. One of his hands tended to one of her nipples while his other hand lifted her face back to his so he could kiss her. Hermione would let out little moans and she ground her hips against his and it made him grow hard. He stopped ribbing her nipple and set to work on unfastening her shirt. When he had completed unfastening it completely he slid it off the took her bra completely off.

He looked at her body for a while then he looked into his eyes. A smile spread across his lips.

"I don't think we should go any further."

"Why not?"

"You drunk and I don't want you to regret it."

"How do you know I would regret it?"

"How do you know you wouldn't?"

She considered it then she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same back. He enjoyed the skin on skin contact. She pulled away first.

"I best be going. Harry and Ron will wonder where I am."

"Ok."

Draco grabbed her bra and gave it to her. She slid it on and fastened it then she slid her shirt on. Draco walked with he most of the way then went back to his common room where he slept off the whiskey.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco woke up to an empty common room and a throbbing head ach. The events of last night flooded his mind. He had kissed Hermione, saw her breasts and touched them. He couldn't help but let his mouth turn up into a smile. He got up, showered, dressed and then went to the great hall.

Just as he reached the hall doors someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall just outside the hall. His brain shook and he grabbed his head in a vain attempt to stop the pain. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione.

"In the name of Slytherin Mione, my head is killing."

"So is mine. Listen, meet me in the library after breakfast."

"Why?"

"We need to discuss the events of last night." She said in a whisper.

"Ok before you start you came onto me." Draco held his hands up in defence.

"I know. I remember. Just know I wouldn't have acted like that if I was sober and just meet me in the library."

With that she turned and walked away.

Draco walked into the hall and sat at the Slytherin table. All the seventh years were pail and their heads were in there hands. Draco piled his plate full of food not paying attention to the food. When he stabbed his fork through a sausage sickness fell over him at the thought of eating it. He dropped his fork and pushed his plate away.

"At least you managed to put the food on your plate. We can't even look at it." Blasé whispered.

"Yeh but now I need to go to the bathroom before I'm sick."

Draco left but instead of going to the bathroom he went to the library to find Hermione, who was stood by the window behind the last bookshelf.

"Hay Mione."

"That was quick." She said.

"Wasn't hungry. What's up?"

"Right. Well…err…I don't know how to start."

"Don't worry. I have a free period so take as long has you want."

"Ok. Well I was wondering, mainly, why did you stop? You could have followed through with your original plan."

"Because the plan is history and why wouldn't I have. Only a freak of a man would take a girls virginity when she's drunk."

"You were drunk too." Hermione observed.

"So. That doesn't mean I should pop you plus you would have regretted it."

"I would have only regretted it if…you didn't mean what you said." She looked at him hopefully.

Draco looked down. He couldn't admit it. Could he? There was a long silence before Hermione asked,

"Well did you?" Hermione was fighting back tears and Draco decided he could tell her.

"I ment every single word."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. "Then I would have regretted it." She took his hand. "I would have wanted us to be together though. As a couple."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Draco smiled.

"Yes."

Draco stood and thought about it for a moment. Then his smile dropped and he let go of Hermione hand tacking a step back.

"No we can't."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"Because of who I am and my friends. Because of who you are and your friends."

"What do you mean? I'm a mudblood so you can't be seen with me! Is that it?"

"No! It's because I'm Draco Malfoy. I let everyone I care about down and will let you down. I laugh when anyone's been bullied and I laugh at other people's misfortunes and I will never like you two very best friends. Your Hermione Granger. Kind and always there for people. You hate to see people in trouble or been bullied and your best friends will never like me. The same as mine will dislike you."

"You wouldn't let me down and has for laughing at people when they are been teased, well I know that is apart of who you are and I wouldn't want to change you and your friends don't seem to mind us been friends so why would they mind us going out?"

"I think they are hoping it's another plan."

" Oh well we'll keep it a secret. I know Harry and Ron won't be happy so we won't tell them." She wrapped her arms around him. "So will Draco Malfoy be my Dirty little secret."

"What if I hurt you?"

"You've warned me and if I don't listen, which I not going to, then it'd my own fault."

Draco thought. "Me and you. Enemies sneaking around. Behind peoples backs. Sounds like fun."

Hermione smiled her big smile up at him and Draco smiled back. Hermione noticed he doesn't really give big smiles. They were almost always a little turn up of the lips but she liked it. Draco wound one arm around her waist and gently took her chin with his other hand and kissed her. The stayed with lips locked until the bell sounded for the lesson.

Will this relation ship bring the two houses together or push them further apart?

* * *

please review. :)

lease review


	17. Chapter 17

ok chapter 17 is up. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

Draco and Hermione snuck around for the rest of the week. They would meet in the library, old classroom or the room of requirements.

When Saturday came around Hermione was nearly bouncing off of the walls with excitement. It was Quidditch. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, which ment she and Draco could spend the whole day together with out worrying about been caught. The game started just after breakfast. She wished Harry and Ron good look them ran off to the library and waited for Draco.

Just as she heard the game begin Draco turned up smirking. A big smile spread across Hermione's face and she stood up and gave him a hug then a long kiss. She broke away and sat on the table. Draco walked over to her and stood in-between her legs. She accepted another kiss then pulled away again this time sitting on a chair. Draco wondered if he had done something wrong but he could think what.

"Can I talk to you?" She said.

He sat down slowly and answered "Of cause."

"I think Harry and Ron are getting suspicions of us."

Relief filled Draco. "There not suspicious of us. They're suspicious of me. Draco Malfoy."

"No Draco I'm sure. They are keeping a close eye on me."

"In that case we will have to do what we used to."

Hermione frowned. "Which is?"

"Granger it wasn't that long ago. I'm pure blood Slytherin prince and you are nothing but a worthless, filthy little mud…"

"Draco how dare you…" She saw his smirk then got what he was doing. "Go beck to been enemies. I like that plan."

She smiled at him and he smirked at her. Hermione stood up. Walked around the table to him and sat on his knee. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are a very sly and sneaky young man Draco Malfoy."

"The only reason I'm in Slytherin. Well that and my good looks, wit and charm."

She giggled. "What are we going to fall out over?"

" You gave me a friendship potion hoping that when it wore off I would like you but it didn't turn out like that. Instead I called you a filthy foul mudblood hurt your feelings now we are enemies once again."

"I wasn't that desperate for you to show the true you."

"Really?" he gently bit her neck and she giggled.

"Ok. Maybe I was but I wouldn't have."

"Oh yeh I forgot. Hermione Granger never brakes the rules."

"Yes I do."

"Name one time." She didn't answer. "See never."

"In second year I made polyjuice potion to turn Harry and Ron into Crabbe and Goyle to see if you were…"

She looked into Draco's emotionless face in shock. She shouldn't have said that. Suddenly a smirk spread across his face and rested his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry I already know."

"How?"

"Voldermort could read Potters mind and every so often he would share information with us death eaters. He liked to see him fail at things and need to rely on a muggle born to help."

Hermione nodded. "So you were defiantly a death eater then?"

"You know I was."

"Yeh. Do you still have his mark?"

"Till the day I die."

"Can I see?"

Draco hesitated for a little while then pulled his shirtsleeve back to revel the dark mark. Hermione took his arm and traced the snake before lifting it up and kissing it.

"The thinks you must have seen." She whispered.

"You saw bad stuff too."

She nodded in agreement. " You know it's weird but… It makes you look better."

"If it's possible."

She smiled at his shallowness "There's something about it. I thought it would be dull."

"In a few years it will be but it's still quite fresh. When it starts moving then you should worry."

"Lets hope there isn't another hair to Slytherin."

Draco took her chin and kissed her. They hugged, kissed and talked about nothing all day. When the Quidditch match ended they reluctantly went back to there own common rooms.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione woke up on Sunday morning at six o'clock, like she does every morning, ready to put her and Draco's plan into action. She worked on her homework until the common room started to fill with the other Gryffindor students then she waited for Harry and Ron. When they finally came down they set off to breakfast.

Just outside the great hall Hermione and Draco crashed into each other sending Hermione's book bag flying. Harry and Ron's faces fell.

"Watch it filth." Harry and Ron's faces seemed to lift when he said that.

"Why don't you watch it ferret?" Hermione spat picking up her bag.

"Because I'm your superior and you're nothing but a filthy fowl Mud…"

"Don't you dear Malfoy." Ron interrupted.

"Or what weasel. Your going to punch me again. The only reason I let you get away with it the first time was because I was trying to bed her."

Ron and Draco had a glaring match then Blasé shouted Draco. Draco flashed Hermione his smirk then left for the Slytherin table.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Draco wasn't been nice of his own free will. I gave him a friendship potion in hopes that when it wore off he would like us or be nice at least."

"What do you expect? It's Malfoy."

"True but I thought war might have changed him."

"On of your many faults Hermione. You see the good in people who have no good in them."

"I think he has some good. We just have to find it."

"No way are 'we' going to find any good in him. He's a spoilt, pure blood pratt."

"We will see. Or rather I will see."

With that Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

She looked over at Draco, who was giving her one of his many evil looks. She pulled a face back at him. Harry and Ron followed her gaze and smiled when they saw who she was looking at.

"What are you two smiling at?"

""You and Malfoy aren't friends anymore. It's like Christmas come early for us." Harry answered.

"You really don't like him?"

"He's evil."

"I don't think he's evil. He only says things, such as mudblood, but he doesn't do anything to harm them."

"He's a bully." Ron pointed out.

"Yes but he's not evil. If he was he would have been the on to kill Dumbledor without hesitation."

"True but he's still a bully." Ron said.

Hermione finished breakfast and went to the library. She was closely followed by Draco, who sneaked up on her and wrapped his arms around her waist scaring her.

"What are you doing? Someone might see." She asked.

"They are all at breakfast." Draco answered.

She found her book and turned in his arms. "Harry and Ron said they would meet me up here. They won't be long."

"Mmm. Well…"

"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from behind Draco.

They both stood frozen far a second and Draco thought fast.

"Do you mind Potter? You're interrupting and potions experiment called' How far will Granger let me go with truth potion in her system'." Draco smirked down at her.

"I was just telling him to let go."

"How about no?"

"How about yes?" Harry stepped forward.

"Err…no. I think I mi…" Hermione swung her arm forward and slapped him. "Dam it mudblood."

"Well get off."

"Fine but I will be back."

Draco let go of Hermione and left giving all and evil smirk. He noticed Ron was there and was surprised he hadn't made him self-known.

Ron and Harry watched has Draco left and Hermione sat down hoping they hadn't been caught. Ron and Harry sat opposite from Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Well you know I gave him a friendship potion. Well he has it in his head that I like him. As in like, like him so he's been a twat."

"What do you expect? Hello Malfoy." Ron said.

"Well yeh. What are you two doing today?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Quidditch practise. Starts in an hour or so. You?" Harry asked.

"Homework and reading."

"Ok…Hermione…" Harry started

"I'll check through it but I won't do it for you." Hermione interrupted.

"Thanks."

Hermione began reading the book, while Ron and Harry talked about practise. Draco walked back in and looked around.

"Oh your still here are you?" He asked Harry and Ron

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Don't worry I forgot to get a book." He grabbed the book then walked over to Hermione. "And I also forgot to get a kiss goodbye." Hermione pushed Draco away. "No. Ok later then."

With that Malfoy was gone. Harry and Ron talked to Hermione for an hour before the went to practise leaving her all on her own in the library.


	19. Chapter 19

Not long after Harry and Ron left Draco sat in the seat opposite Hermione. She was too interested in the book she was reading to notice he was there. Draco at with his elbow on table and his chin rested on his hands just watching her. After a few minuets she looked up and jumped when she saw him.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him.

"Not long. Did they buy it?"

"Yes but they could come back any minuet."

"My friends have left the castle grounds and your friends are on the Quidditch pitch."

"They could have forgotten something or…"

"You worry too much besides almost been caught is part of the fun." Hermione smiled dipping her head. "Come here."

Hermione stood, walked around the table and sat on his knee. Her arms wrapped around his neck where as his wrapped around her waist. She gave him a kiss and he began to frown.

"I've been meaning to ask, why wouldn't you have regretted us two sleeping together?"

"I don't know I just wouldn't have."

"I'm going to ask you a question but you don't have to answer. Have you ever had sex?"

She looked down as though she wasn't going to answer then she whispered, "Once." She looked at Draco. "But I don't think you can class it has sex. Why do you ask?"

"I always thought you hadn't and I wanted to make sure. Who?"

"You know me and Ron had a thing. Well…" She laughed and then Draco was frowning.

"Really, weasel. I thought Krum but weasel."

"He lasted ten minuets if that and I didn't…you know."

"Orgasm." Draco finished for her.

"Yes." She said blushing.

"It takes some guys a few tries."

"He didn't have the chance. Not long after he dumped me. Said he wanted to just be friends."

"Yeh right. He must have guessed he wasn't good enough for you. Idiot."

He gave her a kiss then a hug then she grabbed her book and began to read. Draco read over her shoulder then she suddenly put the book down and turned to Draco.

"How many girls have you had?"

"Who says I've ever had any girls?"

"Draco."

"Truthfully. Two."

"Only two."

"Yeh. What did you expect?"

"Who? No wait. I bet on of them is Pansy."

"Wrong. Why does everyone assume that? She's a friend who has kind of a crush on me. No one thinks you've shagged Pothead and his weasel because you hang around with them all the time."

"Non of them drool all over me."

"Weasel does. How can you have not seen him?"

"Whatever. Who were the girls?"

"One was a Slytherin called Rose and the other…well I don't know. Dad dragged me off to one of his dinners, I got drunk then woke up with a girl all over me."

Hermione looked away. All Draco did was have his fun then leave. He had never had a serious relationship and this made Hermione worry.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Draco said reading her thoughts. "You might not belief me but it's the truth."

"I do belief you but…why did you bring the sex topic up?"

"Because I've been thinking about it. But it doesn't mean anything at all It's just I'm a bit…"

"Curious." Hermione finished.

"Yeh. Are you angry?"

"No. Just don't expect anything."

"I don't. Promise."

Draco gave her a small smile and she gave him a big smile.

Hermione went back to her reading then not long after she summoned some paper and a real muggle pen. Draco frowned at the sight of it but he decided not to ask about it. They sat in silence, with Draco watching every move she did, until she made her work disappear.

Hermione jumped off of Draco's knee then walked over to the shelves to put her book away. Draco walked up behind her and turned her around. Hermione's hands slid around the back of his neck and they moved as close as possible to each other then kissed. Suddenly Hermione jumped back and slapped Draco.

"What was that for?" Draco shouted.

"Stop forcing yourself onto me Malfoy."

"What?" Draco turned around and saw Harry, Ron, Blasé and Pansy. "Oh."

"Wait a minuet mudblood. He didn't force him self on you. We arrived just as you jumped off of his knee and scar head and the weasel turned up just has you kissed him so you are not fooling us." Pansy said.

"Pansy you got it wrong. She's my lab rat."

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Well I discovered that the love potions in the book's last weeks or months or years but I want on that will last a night possibly a whole day. So I'm testing how much ingredients is needed. If it works on the girl who hates me the most then it will work on anyone but clearly I haven't got the measurements right."

"Oh right. I suppose I'll believe you."

"You were using truth drug this morning." Ron said.

"Oh yeh big mistake. I thought that a little bit of her is attracted to me but I was wrong so I chose a new test to do."

"Your disgusting Malfoy. Lets go Harry, Ron." Hermione said walking off.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Malfoy shouted back

He turned back to Pansy and Blasé who were both smirking at him. He smirked back and sat down.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry It's been so long. I hope you enjoy and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker. :)

* * *

Hermione woke up after everyone else. For the first time in seven years, it was Harry and Ron who waited in the common room for her to surface. When she walked down the stairs, she smiled at the two tired boys in front of her.

"You're up late Hermione." Ron helpfully pointed out.

"Yeh, I was up all night doing homework." They set off walking to breakfast.

She had told some of the truth. She did do her homework in-between Draco and her sending privet messages.

When they reached the great hall, they sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione quickly took up the spot next to Ginny as it provided her with a brilliant view of Draco. Pansy was shouting at him for some reason and he was looking over at the teacher's desk ignoring her. He looked as if he was in his own world. Suddenly she hit his arm and he gave her his devilish smirk. He then met Hermione's gaze. They just looked at each other with straight faces though Hermione was dying to smile she knew she should not.

After a short while, hands flew in front of Hermione's face and began to wave franticly in front of her snapping her back into reality. Ron and Harry were frowning at her.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at him in that way?" Ron asked bitterly.

"What way?" Hermione asked back.

"Like you want to have him right here and know." Ron's voice was beginning to get louder.

"Don't be so vulgar Ronald. I am just thinking about how wrong I was about him. He is disgusting to use me has his 'lab rat' as he put it."

"Don't forget that he's a ferret."

"Thank you Ron. If you don't mind I'm going to go to Potions."

Hermione stood up and left the hall as quick as possible. When she reached potions, she just sat and did some homework.

As soon as everyone started to fill into the classroom, she put her homework away and took out her potions textbook. When Draco sat next to her, he flashed her, his smirk and she smirked back. To any one else they gestures of hate but to Hermione and Draco they were gestures of love. When professor Snape walked in Draco put his hand up.

"Yes Mr Malfoy."

"Can I change partners? I think I chose wrong this one."

"No Malfoy you may not."

"Oh please sir." Hermione joined in. "Make him move."

"I'm not moving you move. This was my seat to begin with. You sat with me."

"Only because you asked me to."

"Yeh well…"

"Enough! No one will be moving anywhere." Snape gave a quick smirk then continued. "Today we are going to make a potion which will make a persons skin change colour depending on what they are feeling. Page 38 and begin."

Professor Snape went into his office and slammed his door shoot. Hermione got the ingredients and began working. Draco just sat back and did nothing.

"Are you going to help?" She asked him eventually.

"No if I can help it." He answered. She carried on and not long after she finished. "Right you can at least help put this in the vile."

Draco appearing reluctant stood and started to pour the potion into the vile. Hermione was looking everywhere except at Draco. Suddenly she felt a warm wet substance running down her hand. When she looked, her hand was pink.

"You idiot Malfoy. Your supposed to put it in the vile not pour it on my hand."

"You should watch what you doing."

"Hermione your hands pink. Who are you lusting over?" Ron asked sounding sad.

"What? No one."

"Pink means lust." Ron said.

"Maybe she's lusting over you weasel. Well then again."

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted while throwing a spoon full of potion over Draco.

Draco immediately changed to the colour of green, which means he was feeling menacing. He smirked at Hermione and grabbed the whole cauldron and threw all of what was left onto her. As it hit her, she screamed and slipped off the step. Just as Draco began to change into a dark purple for panic Ron rugby tackled him to the ground causing him to hit and cut his head. Draco pushed Ron off him a little then punched him as hard as he could. Ron fell to the ground next to him and he stood up and saw Hermione was ok and breathed a sigh of relief though he could feel the anger bubbling away inside of him.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him and turned him around with a fist flying into his face following close after. Anger bold in his blood and he knew for a fact he was a nice deep blood red. He charged back and grabbed Ron by the collar ready to punch him once again but the scream of Hermione stopped him. He was still so angry he could burst but he fought it.

"You know what weasel? You're not even worth it but if you ever cross me again I will gouge out your eyes and chop off your tough and force you to eat them."

He looked into the face of Ron and all he could see was pure fear. It made Draco happy while he was in an angry mood but Draco knew he would regret it when he was calmer.

"What's going on in here?" Professor Snape always did wait until the last minuet to intervene. "Mr Malfoy unhand Mr Wesley now." Draco did as he said slowly and turned to face him. "I see you and Miss Granger's potion works and I also see you two need to go to the hospital wing. So off you and Miss Granger go. I want the three of you back for detention and Mr Malfoy, please do calm down. I have never seen anything or one as crimson as you right now."

"Yes sir." Draco answered turning and walking out of the classroom. He could just hear the tiny footsteps of Hermione following.

Hermione followed Draco. She kept her distance because she did not know what to do or say. She had never seen him like that before. Her eyes were locked on the back of his head as she thought about what to say. She could see the deep red soften a little as he calmed down.

"Are you ok?" She heard a harsh whisper.

"Yes. It's just a little bruise. You?"

"Yes. I didn't even realise I was injured. My head doesn't hurt."

"Good but that's not what I…"

"I know. I'm calm. Just a little ashamed of my behaviour."

"I've never seen you that angry before."

"Because I control my feelings well and you see what I want you to see but, like with any feeling, if you let your self feel a little anger that's it. The rest follows."

Hermione was now stood next to Draco. "You shouldn't hide your feelings. Hiding them makes them ten times stronger when they do show."

"I know but it just comes naturally."

Hermione gave Draco a quick hug before going into the hospital wing.

Hermione had a sprained wrist and Draco had a cut on the back of his head. Madam Pomfray gave them both potions, which would heal both wounds. They had to stay there for a few minuets for the Potion to begin working. Madam Pomfray went into her office while Draco and Hermione sat on the beds.

"Why didn't you hit Ron?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Did you want me to?"

"No but you were so angry…"

"You screamed and that stopped me."

Hermione stood up and kissed Draco. When she pulled away and looked at him, she smiled. He had gone the colour she had been waiting for. Pink.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try I can see what your felling because of the potion."

"Only because I'm letting you."

"Prove it." She whispered stroking his face.

He smiled up at her and slowly the pink colour disappeared and he went back to his pail white self.

"How?"

"Years of practise."

"Really?"

"No. The potions warn off. I could see it disappearing off of you."

He smirked, stood up and walked out of the hospital wing with Hermione following.


	21. Chapter 21

The day went by slowly for Hermione. She wanted to talk to Draco but knew she couldn't. He seemed fine in the hospital wing but she had been watching him all day and she could tell he wasn't. Then when detention came around she had her chance. Ron had to go to the trophy room, while Herself and Draco cleaned caldrons without wands. At first Snape watched over them so she was stuck stealing glazes of Draco. Half of his shirt was tucked in and the other half wasn't. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his tones forearms and Dark mark. Even though his shirt was baggy she could see his body was just as toned. She wanted to grab him and kiss him. She found herself wanting him to do things to her she never even dreamed of allowing a boy do to her.

Suddenly Professor Snape jumped up from his seat causing Hermione's train of thought to stop dead. He walked over to them and said in his slow, dragging voice.

"I am going to watch over Mr Wesley. Carry on with your good work." then he was gone.

Hermione dropped the caldron she was cleaning and hugged Draco from behind. He too dropped his caldron and turned to face her wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I should ask you that question. I've seen you today. When people were looking you hid you feelings well but when you thought no one was looking the shone like the sun."

"I'm ok. Just annoyed and ashamed of how I acted in front of you."

"Don't be."

"Did I scare you? With my anger."

"A little."

"Sorry." he broke away from the hug and began to clean again. "We need to get this done."

Detention finished for Draco and Hermione at half eleven. They walked through the dungeons for a little while before they came to a forked corridor.

"Bye." Draco said before turning left.

"Where are you going?"

"My common room is this way."

"I know but will you come with me instead?"

"Ok." he said slowly.

Hermione led him out of the dungeons and up to the seventh floor. He knew where she was taking him he just didn't know why. She stopped in front of a wall and they waited for the door to appear. When it did they went in side. There wasn't anything but a sofa and a fire. They both sat down and Draco broke the silence first.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. All day you've been acting different.""I told you why."

"And the way you acted after I told you, you scared me just a little."

"I'm just frustrated with your weasel."

Draco said this while tacking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. All Hermione could do was stair at his toned chest and stomach.

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. She could feel his muscles under his soft skin tense. She looked up at his face and his eyes were closed , his mouth slightly open. She couldn't resist the temptation. She slowly knelt up and kissed him once. When she looked back at his face his eyes were open and he had a slight smirk playing away at his lips. He put his hands in her hair and she kissed him again only this time it was longer and she introduced tongues. Both tongues met in the middle each time their mouths opened. Slowly she knelt over him and she began to unbutton her own shirt.

When she managed that task she slid her shirt off and wrapped her arms around Draco who stopped kissing her. She looked into his eyes and asked,

"What?"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"I'm tired and you need to think about it. I mean really think about it."

"Why?"

"Because not long ago I was your enemy trying to get you in bed for fun."

"But I want to take it to the next step."

"Hermione the next step for us is showing people we are at least friends."

"Have you been stringing me along." She stood in front of the fire. "Or is it because I'm a mudblood and you can't be dirtied by me."

"What? No. Your insane." he went to her and grabbed her by the top of her arms. "Belief me when I say it's not you it's me."

"Yeh." She tried to turn away but he wouldn't let her.

"Yes. I don't want to do it with you yet because I know I will let you down. At some point I will hurt you and let you down and the you will regret it."

"What makes you say that?" She asked him. He confused her.

"Because I'm a Malfoy and that's what we do. We play with people and let them down without realising we're doing it."

"You won't let me down."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know you will?" He shrugged. "Exactly. I would rather take the risk. Life is one big risk."

Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed his shirt off. She looked at his body for a little while then they picked up where they left off. Hermione's hands tangled in Draco's hair while his wrapped around her delicate body. Draco slid his hand up her back to her bra hook and unhooked it. She let it fall to the ground then squashed her body as close to his as possible. She liked the feeling of skin on skin contacted.

"Hermione!"

They both broke away from each other to see Ron stood in the door way. Hermione, remembering she was completely topless, hid behind Draco. Draco could feel his anger towards Ron grow once again. Just the sight of him made Draco want to tear him apart.

"Tell me this has something to do with love potion." Ron said.

"I don't know. Maybe." Hermione said.

"Stop lying Mione. This has nothing to do with any kind of potion and it never has."

Hermione recognised the tone of voice. It was the same tone he had when he nearly hit Ron.

"Draco." Hermione whispered in a 'shut up now' tone.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"How thick are you weasel. Everything about her been my lab rat was a lie."

"Draco." She said more forcefully.

"She lied." Ron whispered.

Draco saw Ron was upset and he enjoyed seeing Ron in pain. "Oh. As it finally clicked."

"Draco!" Hermione shouted.

Hermione could see Draco's evil smirk. Ron stood in the door way for awhile then he turned and walked out closing the door behind him. Draco's smirk faded and his jaw tensed. He bent down and picked up Hermione's bra. She took it off of him and put it on. Draco just laid on the bed and acted as if nothing happened.

"Why?" Hermione stood at the side of the bed.

"Why what?"

"You know what." he could hear the tears in her voice and it broke his heart but he didn't show it.

"We were caught Hermione."

"Ok yes I know but you used this as a way to hurt him."

"I know."

"We could have said you used the potion at first but then you told me why you used the potion."

"We could have. Don't you think the truth is best." .

Tears fell from her eyes and Draco himself was fighting back tears. He was upset that he had hurt her. Suddenly her fist flew down into his chest.

"Stop it!" She shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Hiding."

"Who's hiding."

"It's what you do. Your upset so you hide behind the tough I don't care exterior." she sobbed.

"What do I have to be upset about?"

"Hurting me. You think because you did that I'm going to ditch you so your going to act like you used to and push me away in hopes that it would hurt less but it won't it will hurt worse."

"Oh and you know me so well do you."

"Am I wrong?" he didn't say anything. "See but you thinking wrong. I won't dump you because you told the truth even if your intentions were wrong."

"Really? Your not?"

"I am angry with you for hurting him on purpose but I know it would have hurt him anyway. By tomorrow everyone will know."

She sank down onto the bed next to Draco and snuggled up to him. He held her tighter then he ever has and she squeezed him back. After a short while Hermione fell to sleep worried about Ron and Harry and Draco fell to sleep glad to have Hermione by his side.

* * *

I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter but tell me what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

Right i think this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy and review plz.

* * *

Hermione woke up wrapped in Draco's arms. At first she wounded how she got there then she smiled as she started to remember. Slowly the smile faded as she remembered about Ron walking in on them. Both Ron and Harry will be mad at her and the whole school will know by now. She wanted to stay here with Draco forever so she wouldn't have to face the school. She looked up at the sleeping face of Draco and smiled. In a way she was glad they didn't have to hide anymore.

She started to need the toilet and has she thought it in the corner appeared a door. She slid out of Draco's hold and went to the toilet. When she came back she saw he was awake. He was looking up at the ceiling. She went over to him and snuggled up to him again.

"You have a little anger problem don't you?" She asked

"I wouldn't say so." He answered.

"First you nearly hit me, then Ron and then last night you lost it with him straight away. Anger"

"First I wouldn't hit you. Second he deserved it and third he just pisses me off."

"I know you wouldn't but you still have anger issues."

"A little. Runs in the family."

"Your dads side." he began to laugh and she sat up a little. "What?"

"My mums side actually. My dads the calm one."

Hermione laughed at that too. She found it hard to believe his dad was the calm one in the family. She couldn't help wonder if he was the calm one how bad was his mum.

Suddenly Draco began to move. He stood up grabbed his shirt and tie then went into the bathroom Hermione had conjured. Hermione frowned and followed him in.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for school." he said turning the shower on.

"Oh."

"Do you want to join me in the shower?"

A smile creped across Hermione's face. "I do but I shouldn't should I?"

"It's up to you."

She thought about it. "No. I'll wait."

"Wait where? In here or out there."

"In here if you don't mind."

"So you will watch me in the shower but not get in with me."

"Yeh."

"Ok."

He dropped his shirt and tie onto the floor then took off his trousers. Hermione's heart rate and breathing began to increase at the sight of his lean, muscular body. He slowly slid off his boxers revealing his whole self to Hermione. As soon as she saw him naked for the first time she got butterfly's in her stomach and she felt a warm wet liquid seep between her legs. She dropped down onto the toilet and watched as he covered his body in soap. As she watched she gripped the sides of the toilet as tight as she could and she crossed her legs to try and get rid of the feeling she had never felt before. She was getting hot and she had to admit she liked this feeling.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had jumped up and grabbed Draco crushing her lips onto his. She broke away and whispered in his ear,

"Are you sure you haven't slipped me a love potion?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Your driving me crazy. Your making me so…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"So what?" he asked her.

She couldn't bring herself to say it so she grabbed his hand and ran it up her inner thigh to her most personal body part. Her nails dug into his flesh and she nearly collapsed onto him due to the sensation and electrical pulses he sent through her.

They began to kiss passionately. Hermione didn't know where to put her hands. She settled for tangling them in his hair. His hand slid down her pants and gently massaged her clit his other hand pulled her closer while tacking her bra off. Hermione let out a growl and once again she nearly collapsed as one of his fingers entered her. As he stroked her inside she gripped his penis and gently, at first, stroked it. She didn't really know what to do but because he didn't stop her she grew more confident. They both let out moans of pleasure into each others mouths.

Suddenly he turned them around so Hermione's back was against the wall. Slowly he pulled his hand out of her and pulled down her underwear. She stepped out of them and he knelt down in front of her. He spread her legs as far as they would go then his head disappeared under her skirt. His tongue started work on her clit then moved and set to work on her entrance. Entering her. She tipped her head back against the wall and grabbed his hair, pulling it hard. The school bell screamed through the room telling them it was time for lessons but they ignored it. Hermione was so close. She wanted to hold onto this feeling but she knew she couldn't for long so she just let go. Her whole body tensed as it exploded through her body. Her first ever orgasm and it felt so good. She wanted to scream out with the pleasure Draco had made her feel but she couldn't.

Draco stood back up licking his lips then he crushed his lips down on Hermione's. He took her hand and pulled her along with him into the other room with the bed. When they reached the bed Draco slid Hermione's skirt off and she laid on the bed. Draco noted that she looked tired so when he laid on top of her he whispered.

"Can you carry on?"

She gave a little nod and he grabbed her leg at the knee joint and pushed himself inside of her. She grabbed his shoulders, not in pain like with Ron, but with pleasure. As he pumped in and out of her she dug her nails into his back. His pace quickened and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She had never felt anything like it before.

"Fuck." she heard him whisper.

He was close and so was she. Draco was getting faster and harder. Hermione bit down on his neck. A stronger feeling burst through Hermione this time and she was able to scream his name this time. Not long after Draco came inside of her. She could feel his seeds empty inside her. He rolled off of her and they both lay panting side by side.

Draco dragged him self up and pulled back the covers has far as he could before lifting Hermione up and laying her down under the covers. He crawled in after. She snuggled close to him and whispered,

"I love you." Draco's whole body went tense. "What?"

"Nothing. Just no one has ever told me that before. I love you too."

Hermione smiled and whispered. "Good."

Hermione slowly slipped off to sleep been soothed by Draco gently stroking her arm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hermione woke up with her head on Draco's lap. Draco was sat up stroking her hair. She turned her head to face him and smiled and he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen back. Hermione's heart melted at the sight. **

"**How long have you been awake?"**

"**I haven't been a sleep."**

**Hermione frowned "What have you been doing?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Hermione's mind flashed to Ron and Harry "Do you know the time?" **

"**It's just the beginning of dinner."**

"**I should talk to Harry and Ron." **

**Hermione sat up, got out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom with Draco watching her hips sway as she went. She returned with her underwear on and Draco's cloths in her arms, which she chucked at him smiling, then she turned around and searched for the rest of her cloths. Draco stood and slid on his cloths. He noticed Hermione peeking at him and he smiled at her and she smiled back blushing. **

**When they were dressed they left for the great hall. When they were at the top of the steps leading to the great hall Hermione froze. Draco entwined his fingers through her and they began to go down. Just as they reached the bottom step Pansy appeared in front of them. **

"**So it's true then?" Pansy gritted her teeth.**

"**Yes." Draco answered. **

"**A mudblood Draco."**

"**Pansy!" Blasé appeared with a fake smile pasted on his face. "One question. How?"**

"**The Plan to bed her backfired."**

"**I knew that plan would get you into trouble."**

"**Into trouble! He is going out with something that caused us so much trouble in the past and she'll cause us more." Pansy said. **

"**Pansy that was a long time ago." Draco said back to her.**

"**We'll talk over dinner." Blasé said. **

**They walked into the hall. Hermione watched as Draco disappeared to the Slytherin table then she went to her own house table. She sat next to Ginny who was giving her a disapproving look. Ron and Harry stared at her along with all the other Gryffindor's. **

"**We need to talk." Hermione said.**

"**Draco Malfoy Hermione." Harry was gritting his teeth. **

"**I know I…"**

"**Your going out with Draco Malfoy. Death eater and someone who hates muggle borns. He tried to bed you for fun. He's your enemy." Harry spat.**

"**No he's your enemy and he's not a death eater any more and clearly he doesn't hate muggle borns. He's changed a lot." Hermione's voice shook.**

"**Yeh right. It's probably another plan to bed you then leave you." Ron said**

"**Like you!" Harry looked at Hermione shocked. He had no idea.**

"**I didn't… I just"**

"**You two slept together?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes Harry but were talking about Hermione and the death eater." He spat at Hermione. **

"**I love him."**

**They both laughed and shuck there heads in disbelieve. Hermione frowned at them and gritted her teeth. **

"**Hermione. You can't love him." Harry said**

"**Why not?"**

"**You just can't."**

"**Well I do weather you like it or not and I will carry on seeing him."**

"**In that case we can't be your friends." Ron said.**

"**What?" **

"**It's us or him. Make your choice." **

**Hermione felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. She stood and ran out of the hall. She just sat on the steps and after a view seconds Draco appeared, His arms wrapped around her.**

"**What did they say?"**

"**I have to choose. You or them. There my best friends. I love them and I love you. I can't choose."**

"**Well I don't know who you should choose. You've been there friend since first year and up until a few weeks ago I was I was your enemy and I tried to kill you once."**

"**Are you trying to put me off?" She sobbed.**

"**Hell no but it's the truth. Think about something though. If they are truly wanted the best for you would they make you choose. Listen I'll leave you to let you think. This is something I can't help with."**

**He stood up and walked out to the castle grounds. **

**Not long after someone else's arm wrapped around her. Hermione looked up into the face of Ginny. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.**

"**He's right you know? I think you were right too. He has changed." She said in disbelieve **

"**He has. He's so gentle and caring and I love him but I love Harry and Ron. There my best friends."**

"**I know Come on you can't stay here all day. Let's go to the common room."**

**Once in the common room Ginny and Hermione talked about the pros and cons about all three boy's and by the end of the night she had made up her mind. She hoped that it was the right choice. It would hurt her but it had to be done.**


	24. Chapter 24

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Plz review. :)

* * *

As Hermione walked down the steps to the great hall the following morning she clung to Ginny's hand. She knew she had chosen right she just hoped she would be forgiven by the looser. Just has she and Ginny stepped off of the last step Harry and Ron were in front of her. Her heart began to pound, her hands fell clammy and her mouth went dry. She spotted Draco over by the hall doors talking to Pansy and Blasé.

"Draco!" Her shout sounded more like a squeak. His stormy gray eyes met her brown ones. "Come here please?"

Draco began to walk over to her followed closely by pansy and Blasé. All three stopped next to Harry and Ron. The Slytherin and Gryffindor's through each other threatening glairs.

"Harry. Ron." Hermione's voice shook and Ginny's grip tightened. Harry and Ron's faces seemed to life. "I'm sorry." With these words there faces fell. "I Pick Draco."

Harry and Ron's faces showed pure shock. Draco had a slight smile on his face, Pansy through Hermione an evil glair but Blasé's reaction shock Hermione.

"Yes! In your good for nothing, ugly faces!" Harry and Ron looked at him with murderous glairs. "Orr is potty going to cry?" Blasé said to Harry in a baby voice.

"Blasé. Be quiet." Draco said. "Your really choosing me." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione you can't trust him." Harry said.

"She can trust him more than she can trust you." Pansy said with clenched teeth.

"Really…" Ron started.

"Yes Ron! Really!" Ginny shouted. "Yesterday he said something to her that made complete sense. He said if you were her friends you wouldn't make her choose and you know what?"

"What?" Ron said bitterly.

"He was right and I would choose him over you two. Now come on." Ginny grabbed them both and dragged them into the great hall.

When they had disappeared Draco grabbed Hermione and held her tighter then he had ever held her before. Hermione kissed his neck then asked,

"Can I sit at you table today?"

"No…" Pansy said.

"Yes Hermione you can."

They turned and walked into the hall. Everyone went quiet when Draco and Hermione entered the hall. Everyone's gaze stayed on them has they walked towards the Slytherin table then loud whispers filled the hall has they sat down.

"You two are ok with us then?" Hermione asked pansy and blasé trying to ignore the whispers.

"Yeh. Well I am." Blasé smiled.

"Well I'm not but you make Draco happy for some reason I am unaware off so I will not make a big fuss just as long as you know I'm not going to be nice to you." Pansy smirked back at Hermione.

"That's ok."

Hermione spent the day sat next to Draco in the lessons. When lessons were over Hermione hung around with Draco, Pansy and Blasé by the lake. They were all under the big tree. Hermione was sat against the trunk reading with Draco laid on the ground resting his head on her knee. Blasé and Pansy were also laid down.

"So. Mud… I mean Granger. Do you want the Slytherin tie?"

"I don't think I'll need it thank you. They will come around. I'll try again with them at dinner time and hope they take me back."

"Don't worry. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you mudblood." Pansy said looking up at Hermione.

"Pansy don't call her that."

"It's ok. She doesn't have to like me. I'm just glad she's excepted us two." Hermione told Blasé.

"I hate nice people. Your so… nice."

"Thanks." Hermione giggled.

When it was time for dinner Draco, Blasé and Pansy went to the Slytherin table while Hermione sat next to Ginny on the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave Ginny a smile which Ginny gladly returned. Hermione was thankful to have at least one friend left.

"You know Hermione I think your right. Draco has changed a little."

"He's changed a lot."

"Not really. Just the other day I saw him bullying a third year."

"Well he did say that would be on think that wouldn't change about hi…m"

Her eyes landed on Harry and Ron walking towards them. Her head automatically ducked down and she was filled with the feeling of guilt. They sat in front of Hermione and Ron asked,

"What are you sat here for?"

"This is still my house table." Hermione answered.

"Really because I thought you were in with the Slytherins."

Hermione couldn't be bothered so she just let out a little laugh and said. "Oh yeh I forgot. Sorry."

With that she stood and walked towards the Slytherin table. She saw Blasé nod towards her before saying something to Draco, who had his back to her. Draco turned and faced her for a second then told the person next to him to move. Hermione sat down and rested her head on Draco's shoulders.

"Blasé is that tie still going?"

Blasé smiled then turned Hermione's red and gold tie into a Silver and Green one.

"What happened?" Draco asked

"Harry and Ron happened."

"Can I hit them?"

"Yes."

"Really."

"No." Hermione giggled.

"I'm going to go with your first answer."

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling from across the hall. Everyone turned to se Ginny stood up shouting at Ron and Harry.

"I have said it once but clearly you didn't get it through your thick skulls. I would have chosen him over you two even though I know he was a death eater! You two are acting like Slytherins! No wait worse than Slytherins because at least they accepted Hermione instead of making Draco choose. Your both wankers."

Ginny turned and walked towards the Slytherin table and all the Slytherins cheered and clapped for Ginny. Blasé whispered to Hermione,

"Who knew the weasel had a way with words. She is a dark horse isn't she."

Hermione giggled.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and looked at all the Slytherins looking at her with huge smiles plastid on there faces. Well everyone except Pansy who was frowning.

"What?" Ginny said to every one.

"Are you two going to be at this table long?" Pansy asked

"Until they accept us back." Hermione answered

"Oh the joys." Pansy said with every word dripping with sarcasm.

"Isn't it just." Ginny said back.

"So Ginny, can I call you Ginny, Do you want a Slytherin tie too?" Blasé asked.

Ginny looked at Hermione and noticed she was wearing a Slytherin tie too so she nodded. Blasé smiled and turn the Gryffindor tie into a Slytherin one.

After dinner Hermione and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone stared at them and frowned at the ties so Hermione and Ginny just stared back and gave them there most Slytherin smirk. They sat on there beds and talked until they fell to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

_When Hermione woke up she laid in bed for a while thinking about yesterdays events. Harry and Ron had officially disowned her but she had been accepted by the Slytherins of all people. She couldn't help but feel it was all backwards. It should be Harry and Ron accepting Draco and the Slytherins disowning him. It was all so wrong to Hermione. Harry and Ron were acting like anything but Gryffindor's at this moment in time._

_After half an hour Hermione decided to get up and get dressed. She slid on her Slytherin tie smiling. When Ginny awoke Hermione saw her eyeing her Slytherin tie with a smile too. _

"_I can't believe it Hermione. We are almost Slytherins. I never thought I would ever wear there tie around my neck." _

"_Yeh same." _

_Ginny got up and when she was dressed and ready they set off down to the great hall. _

_Both girls were met by Draco and Blasé. Blasé had a huge smile on his face but Draco had his famous slight smirk. All four of them walked into the great hall together. Once again for a split second the hall fell silent for a split second while people took in the fact that Hermione and Ginny had 'betrayed' them. They just ignored the whispers and walked to the Slytherin table. _

"_So Mione. How has pencil dick potter and his weasel been with you?" Blasé asked_

"_Hay!" Ginny shouted._

"_Face it Ginny your brothers a weasel." _

"_Yes but Harry hasn't got a pencil dick." _

_For a little while they all looked at her shocked then Blasé and Draco burst out laughing but Hermione asked,_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Well he leaves the bathroom door unlocked and I may have fallen in once or twice when I had the hots for him." Draco and Blasé laughed harder. _

"_You can't do that it's wrong and…"_

"_Disgusting. Yeh I see that now. Anyway I'm going to the library to try and get this homework done."_

"_I'll come with you Ginny. I've sat your year so I can help." Blasé said _

_Hermione watched has they left through the doors. She turned frowning to a smirking Draco and said. _

"_My my Mr Malfoy. I do believe you have set off a chain reaction. Slytherins and Gryffindor's." _

"_No. He's always liked her but he never did anything because loved his wife so she won over Ginny and he's only just really starting to get over the death off her. The really Blasé is starting to shine through." _

"_Oh. I see."_

_Draco and Hermione smiled at each other then kissed. Suddenly something hit Draco on the head and his gaze fell straight onto Harry and Ron. Ron had his wand out. Just as Draco pulled out his wand Pumpkin juice poured it's self over Harry and Ron's head. He turned to face Hermione, who had her wand out._

"_Come Draco we have potions."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Shut up." _

"_I I captain." _

_As they walked down the corridor to potions Draco said,_

_I think I know what's wrong with them." _

"_What?" _

"_They are scared. They don't what to loose you. Especially to me. But Ron is just pure jealousy. He don't want you but he doesn't want anyone else to have you." _

"_It makes sense except the Ron bit."_

"_I'm telling you."_

_The day went by like yesterday. Hermione and Draco sat next to each other in every lesson with Ron and Harry sending them daggers every 2 minuets. Then after lessons were over they went and sat in the court yard with Ginny and Blasé. _

"_Where's Pansy?" Ginny asked._

"_She has her claws in another guy if you know what I mean." Blasé answered. _

"_Do you know what I've noticed that's really shocked me?" Ginny asked no one._

"_What?" Blasé asked back _

"_Draco doesn't talk much. Not much at all." _

"_I have nothing to say." _

"_You have lots to say when your bullying." _

"_Except then I have nothing to say. Oh great."_

_Everyone looked to where Draco was and saw Ron and Harry practically sprinting towards them. They stopped in front of Hermione. _

"_What do you thing you were doing this morning?" _

"_I don't know what you mean Potter. Wesley." _

_Harry and Ron's faces fell at the sound of there second name on Hermione's tongue. _

"_Why did you call us that?" _

"_I thought in the wizarding world you call you non-friends by there second name."_

"_What has he done to you?" _

"_Me! What have I done? You have no one to blame but your self." Draco stood so he was just inches away from Harry's face. "You're the once that have secluded her and you're the once treating her like shit. After everything she has done for you. After all the times she save your life's." _

"_Name one time she saved…" _

"_Devil's snare Potter!" _

"_How do you know about that? "Did you tell him." _

"_Of cause she didn't you did. Voldermort had access to your memories Potter."_

"_I can't believe you going out with a death eater." Ron said._

"_And I can't believe the way you are treating your supposed best friend and your sister weasel!" _

"_Don't call me that!" Ron said pushing Draco._

_The most evil smirk spread across Draco's face then he through his fist around has fast and has hard as possible until it made contact with Ron's face. Ron fell back and Harry caught him before he fell. _

"_Weasel, weasel, weasel!" _

"_Stop it!" _

"_Then stop treating them two like shit then!"_

"_Your going to let Hermione down!"_

"_Yes I know and when I do shouldn't you two be there to say I told you so and to pick up the peaces!"_

_There was complete silence. Harry and Ron knew he was right no matter how much they hated to admit it. _

_Harry and Ron just turned and walked away and Draco just sat back down with Hermione clinging onto him. The court yard was silent for at least 5 minuets until everyone started to speak again. Draco was relieved when everyone began to speak but he made no attempt to do anything. _

"_That was fantastic. I whish I could punch the weasel." Blasé said._

"_You did. A few years back." Draco pointed out._

"_Oh yeh. Forgot." _

_Draco remembered he was in the presents of Ginny weasel. _

"_Did I upset you?" He asked_

"_No he deserved it. Why do you suddenly care anyway?"_

"_You're the only one to be nice to Hermione so I need to at least be civil." _

"_Would you be civil to Harry and Ron if they treat Hermione nice." _

"_No. That would just be wearied." _

"_Yeh. True." _

_When it was dinner time Hermione and Ginny sat at the Slytherin table. Blasé and Ginny flirted with each other and Hermione finally got to see Pansy's new boyfriend. She looked as if she was bored with him all ready. After dinner Hermione and Ginny went to there common room and talked. Ginny told Hermione that she had a thing for Blasé and wouldn't mind going out with him but she was going to go easy on him because of his wife and kid. They talked about it until late into the night. _


	26. Chapter 26

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she looked over to Ginny's bed but it was empty. She frowned to herself and looked around the room wondering if she was late but all the other girls were asleep. She stood up and got ready for the day ahead then set off in search of Ginny. Hermione looked all over the castle. In the library, in Ginny's first lesson classroom and she even looked outside but she couldn't find Ginny so she just headed to the great hall hoping she was there.

When she reached the hall she was met by Draco but no Ginny or Blasé for that matter. She and Draco hugged and kissed then she asked,

"Where's Blasé?"

"You don't know." They walked into the hall towards the Slytherin table.

"Why would I? He's your friend and in your house." They sat next to each other at the table.

"Oh. Ok. You'll find out soon enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You'll find out soon enough."

Draco took a mouth full of food and, realising he wouldn't say anymore; Hermione piled food on her plate.

A few minuets later Ginny sat down next to Hermione looking at her with a huge grin on her face. She was closely followed by Blasé who also had a grin on his face but wasn't by far as excited.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Blasé and I are dating."

"What?"

"We're going to take it slow but we're going out."

"Brilliant." Hermione grew excited for Ginny. "Since when?"

"This morning. That's where I've been."

"We have to talk about it later Gin."

"Congratulations mate. Maybe now people will talk about you instead of me and Hermione." Draco said.

"No way will they do that. You two are enemies. Us two are just people who didn't talk." blasé told him.

"She's the sister of one of the golden trio."

"Dude, Hermione is one of the golden trio."

"Oh yeh. I forgot."

"How could you?"

Draco just shrugged and carried on eating.

After breakfast they went to there first lessons. Ginny had muggel studies and Hermione, Draco and Blasé went to Defence Against the Dark Arts. The day went by slowly for everyone but epically for Hermione and Draco. In almost every lesson they had Harry and Ron, who were, like everyday recently, looking at them but today they had a different look. It wasn't one of disgust or of them sending evil death threats but it was unreadable. A completely new look. Even Hermione didn't know what the meaning of it was.

After lessons had finished Hermione and Draco went into the courtyard while Blasé and Ginny went off to the library to do 'homework'. Not long after Hermione and Draco sat on a bench Ron and Harry came over to them with there heads bowed and shoulders hunched.

"Err, Hermione. We just wanted to say that maybe…err… maybe Malfoy was …err… right yesterday. We have been horrible and we're sorry." Harry said.

"Yeh Sorry." Ron muttered

"It's ok. I kind of understand." Hermione told them.

"Are we still friends?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and they smiled. Has they turned to leave Draco said, with a evil smirk on his face,

"How much did that hurt Potter? Saying I was right."

Harry and Ron's faces turned sour as they looked at Draco then they turned to Hermione,

"There are two conditions. First, we don't have to be civil to him and second, we are not hanging around with him ever."

"Well Potter that's easily done. I have Monday to Saturday and you get Sundays with her."

"No way!" Ron shouted

"Ron, calm down. We'll sort it out later." Hermione said.

"This is going to be hard on you isn't it?" Draco stated to Hermione. She gave him nod. "Just so you know, I would try to hand around with them to make it easier for you." Draco said.

"Thank you Draco."

"Yeh well we'd do the same." Ron said quickly with Harry nodding.

"That's not fair. I mean you two put up with your self's and each other every day. You've had a lot of practise."

"I meant we'd hang around with you for her." Ron said gritting his teeth.

"Then why didn't you say that?"

"Draco." Hermione whispered.

"Ok. Fine, tomorrows Saturday so you two have to spend the whole day with me, Blasé and Pansy, if she's done with her latest catch."

"Fine." Ron said

"Fine." Draco said back.

"Fine." Harry said.

"Good." Draco said.

"Good." Ron said.

"Good." Draco said back.

"Goo…" Harry started.

"Will you three stop it? All of us will hang around tomorrow and hopefully you won't kill each other so I'll see you back in the common room right."

"Yeh."

They both turned and walked away. Hermione turned to face Draco with a big grin on her face then she flung her arms around him and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you."

He smile them wound his arms around her,

"Your welcome." He whispered back.


	27. Chapter 27 last chapter

The last chapter. Sorry it took so long. :)

* * *

The next day Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry walked down to the great hall together and were met by Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Blaise and Draco smiled when there eyes landed on Ginny and Hermione but pansy wore her famous frown, which turned into an evil smirk when her gaze landed on Harry and Ron. She could see there was plenty of fun to be had.

When Ginny and Blaise kissed, Ron pulled Ginny away shouting,

"Keep your hands off of her!"

"Don't worry weasel. He will take very, very good care of her." Pansy slurred.

"Shut up!" Ron Shouted at her

"Why should she. She's right weasel. I will." Blaise smiled.

"Blaise." Ginny said giggling.

She grabbed Blaises arm and walked off into the hall. Ginny decided to sit at the Slytherin table so she didn't have to face Ron and his big brother act. Pansy, Harry and Ron followed them into the hall. Has they made there way to the separate table pansy smirked at them.

Left stood outside the hall were Draco and Hermione. Draco was holding Hermione around the waist and whispered into her ear,

"It hasn't even been two minuets and we are already fighting."

"At least you're trying."

"Slytherins and Gryffindor's are never going to mix."

"What about us?"

"There is no telling how long we will last."

"True but for now we are getting on well."

"True. Smart-ass. So who are you sitting with today? Me good."

"No. I am catching up with Harry and Ron."

Draco pulled a face and Hermione laughed at him before walking into the hall, with Draco hot on her eels. He patiently kissed her before going to the Slytherin table. Hermione walked to her table in a daze.

Draco kept on looking nervously over at Hermione to make sure she was still ok. Each time he did she, was ether laughing or smiling which in turn made him smile. When breakfast had finished they met up outside of the hall and has they walked to the entrance Draco whispered in Hermione's ear,

"Everything looked to be going ok."

"It was brilliant. Back to normal."

"Good."

"Where are we going?" Ron shouted impatiently.

"It's Saturday so the three broomsticks?" Blaise asked.

"Good with me." Pansy answered.

"Fine." Harry said.

Ron and Harry noticed Pansy lagging behind everyone else so they fell back to walk with her. They kept on looking at her but she didn't register them at first but eventually it started to get uncomfortable so she asked,

"What?"

"You know Draco kind of well right?" Ron asked

A smirk spread across her face. "Yes. Why?"

"Well is he serious about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of cause not. He's Draco Malfoy and she is just Hermione Granger. He's still doing the original plan. All that needs to happen now is him sleeping with her and she will be a crying pool of mess on the floor."

"What!" they shouted together.

"The best thing about it is you can't say anything other wise she will fall out with you again."

"What about Blaise? Is Ginny safe with him?" Ron asked panicking.

"No. After his wife and child died he has had nothing one night stands and with her it's personal considering it was her side that killed them so he will go out of his way to kill her inside."

"What?" They both shouted once again.

They through the Slytherin boy's deathly glares and Pansy walked in front of them to join the other four. As she walked she looked back at them and saw them whispering between themselves. Draco saw the look and whispered,

"I thought you said you wouldn't tease them today."

"I did but it's too hard to resist."

"I hear you. What did you say?"

"Nothing much. I'll tell you later."

"No tell me now."

"No I'll tell you later."

"Give me a hint."

"Ok. You had a plan a while ago and despite what you have said you haven't let the plan die just yet."

"You didn't."

Pansy smiled up at him and Draco couldn't help but smirk back. He knew it was bad of her but he enjoyed watching Potty and Weasel suffer plus they pulled tremendously funny faces when they were angry.

When they reached the three broomsticks Ron and Harry sat ether side of Hermione and Ginny giving Draco and Blaise one of there looks. Draco had a little anger bubbling inside of him but it was over taken by amusement and it made him smirk a little. Blaise however frowned and asked,

"Butter beer all round?" Everyone nodded and he went to the bar.

"I'll help." Draco followed.

While they were stood at the bar, Blaise carried on frowning towards Harry and Ron.

"It's Pansy's fault." Draco said still smirking.

"What?"

"She told them I was still performing my plan and… well I don't know what she said about you."

"The little bitch."

"Yeh but come on. You have been dying to say something about you two to make them go crazy."

"True."

"And this way the girls can't tell us off and its fun."

"True and True. Tank you pansy for providing our entertainment for the day." Blaise too began to smirk.

They sat around the table with nothing to do but drink their butter beer. They had nothing to talk about because they had nothing in common or at least nothing, they were a wear off. Pansy began to have enough of been bored so she leaned forwarded and asked Draco,

"What are you doing tonight?"

Draco knew the smirk she wore well. "Well Pansy I don't know. I think me and Hermione are going to the room of requirements for a little one on one time." He slurred.

Hermione coughed on her butter beer out of surprise and just as she was about to say something Harry said with venom dripping from every word,

"She is hanging around with us tonight."

"Looks like you have competition Draco." Pansy smirked.

"Pease Pansy do not put me in the same status as Potty. He's lower then the common muggel garden worm."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Come on Potty is telling the truth." Blaise had to join in.

"No he isn't if anything I am of higher status then him."

The Slytherins looked at him for a little while then burst out laughing. Even Hermione and Ginny let out giggles not because they believed him to be lower that an earthworm but because to them he sounded like a two year old.

When they had finished at the three broomsticks, they headed back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron walked behind Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny with a moody look on their faces due to the fact that both pairs in front of them were hand in hand with each other but Harry was also still boiling with anger due to the humiliation and embarrassment the Slytherins had caused him and the three broomsticks. Pansy yet again lingered behind the rest of them smiling proudly at her work.

When they reached Hogwarts, they sat under the big tree by the lake relaxing. Draco sat against the tree with Hermione laid on his lap reading a book. Draco was playing with a few strands of Hermione's heir. Blaise and Ginny were laid on the ground with their arms around each other. Pansy, Harry and Ron were sat together, no matter how hard Pansy tried to move away. Harry and Ron wanted to ask her something.

"Were you telling the truth about those two earlier?" Harry asked.

"No. Come on Potty. When have you ever seen Draco smile a real smile not smirk. Blaise has never been able to let anyone really in since his wife. The people you saw in the war weren't them not really. The people you've seen today are them."

"Arrogant pigs who think there above everyone else." Ron said.

"No. They know they are above you two and they know there everyone else's equal. What I ment was you saw them laugh and have fun. You saw them for the first time possibly in their life's be care free and be free."

"I see what you mean." Harry said.

After a few minuets, Harry turned to face Pansy. As he looked at her, he noticed that she was quite pretty and he had also noticed she was quite a nice person.

"So err… Pansy." She turned to look at him. "What kind of man do you go for?" He heard Ron snigger.

"Don't even think about it Potter."

"What?"

"You know what and quite frankly it makes me sick you even thought it."

After a little while, Harry answered, "So you think about?"

"Are you mentally disturbed?"

"I was only joking."

They all stayed there until it was time for tea. Hermione was happy that they could a least be civil to each other even though Draco, Pansy and Blaise still found it funny to wind Harry and Ron up and vies versa.


End file.
